I've loved you since,,,,,,,,,forever
by unicorns-are-fluffy
Summary: My characters, Fireleaf and Whitetail, have loved each other since they were kits. First it was a kind of love that kits have, being bff's, but once they became apprentices they understood what love was. And since then, well...they've loved each other forever.
1. The beginning

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I went on a trip to India and I didn't bring anything but my Iphone, so I couldn't upload anything. I'm thinking of writing one last Jeyna chapter, since you guys seem to be forgetting about it, and I plan to keep on writing Bluestar's Destiny as soon as I figure out what I wrote. You see, I wrote almost 7 full chapters and I was going to update them all at once, to surprise you all, but, being stupid, I forgot to save, so all the chapters were deleted. I did have this on here though, and I thought I'd give you something to read. I wrote it a while ago, but I realized that I actually did a pretty good job on this...I hope.

It's about _my_ characters, Fireleaf and Whitetail. It takes place after Bramblestar dies and the leader is Squirrelstar, and one of my characters, Swiftbreeze (daughter of Foxleap and Ivypool, mate to Toadstep), will give you a history lesson with her mate! I started when Fireleaf was an apprentice, so I had to go back, all the way to the beginning, when she was born. If you read the history lesson, when you get to it, you may wonder why there are new cats. Well, after Bramblestar died, Squirrelstar was smart and conserved her lives. She has only lost four so far, but about 25 moons have passed since she got her leader name. ANYWAY...ENJOY!

"Congratulations, Hazelgaze! You have three she-kits and a tom!" Echopool, the medicine cat, said. She turned to an expectant Queen, Swiftbreeze. "Come and get me if you need help with anything, Swiftbreeze, or if you have a concern. I'll be in my den." With that, Echopool backed out of the den just in time to avoid an eager Nightpelt, Hazelgaze's mate and the father of the new kits.

"Hazelgaze, are you alright? Oh, four beautiful kits! Do you need anything, prey or water?"

"I'm fine, Nightpelt, just awfully tired. Here I've come up with names for three, but I want you to decide the names of the fourth, and I also want you to tell me what you think of the kits. I've decided Frostykit for this one because she is gray with white flecks, like frost. Cinderkit for this one because of her cinder colored fur. Hailkit for this one because of his small white patches, they look like hail. I don't know what to name the ginger she-kit though."

"Well, I really like the names you've chosen, they fit them perfectly! The ginger she-kit, hmmm, when was she born?"

"First."

"Well, the first-born needs a powerful name. I think that we should name her Firekit to match her pelt of fire."

"It's perfect! I love it! Now, Nightpelt, it's almost moonhigh, and poor Swiftbreeze must be bone-tired after hearing me wail all evening. She's due soon and needs her rest, and so do you and I. Go to sleep and come back in the morning, when we've rested. Remember, no earlier than sunhigh."

"Alright, Hazelgaze, you know where to find me. Good night."

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

Nightpelt visited Hazelgaze when he could, and played with the kits a lot. He enjoyed playing with his daughters and his son; they were energetic, but calm. Half a moon after Hazelgaze kitted, Swiftbreeze kitted. This was her second kitting, and the kitting was quick and easy. She had a she-kit, Amberkit, who had fur the color of amber, and Whitekit, who had a black pelt with a big, fluffy tail. Cinderkit had suggested Blackkit, after his black pelt, and Firekit had suggested Whitekit, after his white tail. Swiftbreeze had chosen Whitekit because his white tail really made him stand out. Swiftbreeze's mate, Toadstep, was an elder now because of a back injury that hadn't properly healed. Swiftbreeze would become one once her kits had been made into apprentices, as she was losing eyesight quickly.

Both remembered a time before their leader, Squirrelstar. So did all the other elders and most of the warriors, as well as the medicine cats and most apprentices. They remembered Bramblestar, a warrior leader. He fought all the battles with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes, and had lost all nine of his lives in five moons. He made cats in his Clan fight without a reason, and Swiftbreeze was sure that he was in the Place of No Stars. Many said it was because his father, Tigerstar, had been killed in the battle that had made him leader, and he had changed somehow, and become exactly like him. Toadstep, many warriors, and a medicine cat remembered a time before that, too, when a great and wise leader, Firestar, had lead. He gave his all his lives protecting his Clan, and had been killed by a falling tree. Firestar was Squirrelstar's father. Toadstep had told Swiftbreeze that he hoped that Squirrelstar would be like Firestar; wise, peaceful, loyal, and courageous. Toadstep had told all the kits who had asked as well.

Swiftbreeze was worried that Toadstep, in his old age, would not be able to live much longer, and she would be made an elder with him already gone, so she made him visit his kits daily. He visited for a short time though, because his back legs were going numb, just as Briarlight's had, and Toadstep was becoming more and more tired each day. Whitekit and Amberkit showed great promise and everyone could tell that they would make good warriors one day.

A/N: sorry for the short chappie, but another one is going up today so...yea. I wrote it as a word document, not in chapter form, so I have to find good places to make a chapter end, and this wsa the only one for quite some time. Oh well, BYE


	2. Let the training begin, Firepaw!

A/N: As promised, the second chappie for the day!It's reeeeeeeally long, so I hope you enjoy!

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Squirrelstar called out. Her deputy, Lionblaze, was whispering something to her, and she was nodding. "Today, we have a very important ceremony to perform. Firekit, Cinderkit, Hailkit, and Frostykit have reached six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Cinderkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Cinderpaw. Dovewing, you will mentor her. Hailkit, from this day forth until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Hailpaw, Bumblestripe, you will mentor him. Frostykit, from this day forth until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Frostypaw, Lionblaze, you will mentor her. Firekit, from this day forth until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw, and I, Squirrelstar, will be your mentor." Several gasps escaped the crowd. The leader only mentored an apprentice if they thought that the apprentice was special.

Then they all started cheering, "Firepaw! Hailpaw! Frostypaw! Cinderpaw!" until Squirrelstar quieted them.

"It is almost sunhigh, and we have missed valuable hunting time, though this ceremony is important. Never have we had so many new apprentices at once! Now, get your patrol duties from Lionblaze and get to work! Even though it is greenleaf, we can't afford to get lazy like some of the other Clans. Let's get to work!" Squirrelstar leaped down from highrock and went up to Firepaw, who was being groomed by Hazelgaze. She waited patiently, knowing that a mother would love her kit as a kit forever.

Squirrelstar knew that many cats were shocked when she announced that she would be mentoring Firepaw, and most had no idea what to think. But StarClan, Yellowfang really, had warned that a dangerous path lay ahead of ThunderClan. They warned that, again, only Fire would save the Clan. She knew that her father was the Fire before, and Bluestar before that. Would Firepaw be the next? This apprentice also reminded her of her mother, Sandstorm, whom she had lost just one moon after Firestar's death. She had drowned in the lake on the way to a Gathering, she had slipped off the log and tried to paddle to safety but had only gotten farther into the lake, when suddenly she stopped paddling. She simply gave up. She was lost without Firestar. When she was an apprentice, Firestar, Rusty then, had come to the Clan and become Firepaw. He had saved her life, and she began to love him. He was Fireheart before he began to love her back, but she had known him the best and was lost without his guiding words, his soft pelt, and his loving gaze. When Sandstorm had given up, she could almost hear Firestar plunging into the water to save her. In this cast, to rescue her. Jayfeather had retrieved her body after she had died, it was in shallower water, and she had received a sad, dreary burial….

"Squirrelstar? What are we going to do today?"

"Firepaw! Yes, umm, wow. It's been so long since I've had an apprentice. How about I show you the territory. In eleven days there is a Gathering, and I want you and your littermates to come. Before that, I want you to know the territory, be familiar with the scents of all of the other Clans, and I want you to have caught you're first prey. I know it's a lot, but I think you can do it!"

"Me too! Let's go! Which border are we patrolling first? ShadowClan or WindClan?"

"Hmmm, ShadowClan. I'll take you by the Sky Oak then up through to the Clearing. After that, I think that you should be tired, so we'll come back. On our way in, I'll show you what the camp looks like from the top. Tomorrow, we'll see the border with WindClan, but after that I'm teaching you a hunting crouch. By the Gathering, I hope that you'll have caught your first prey or you won't be going. Sound good?"

"Perfect! Let's go!"

"Not so fast, Firepaw, you'll wear yourself you and you don't even know where we're going. We have to head towards the lake to see the Sky Oak. While we're there, you can also see the lake and you'll be able to see the island where we have Gatherings. Alright, come on."

Squirrelstar lead him to the Sky Oak while teaching him the 15 rules of the Warrior Code. "You need to know the Warrior Code, Firepaw. I know that Hazelgaze already taught you the Warrior Code, but I must teach it to you again now that you are an apprentice. Kits have….a short attention span. I need to know that you know it. Remember; defend your Clan, even with your life. Do not trespass on another Clan's territory. Elders and Queens _must_ be fed before warriors and apprentices, and apprentices may only eat when a warrior says that they may. Prey is killed only to be eaten, and you must thank StarClan whenever you make a kill, no matter how scrawny or plump. A kit must be six moons before they can become apprentices. Newly appointed warriors must sit in a silent vigil for one night after their warrior name. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. The deputy will become leader when the current Clan leader dies, retires, or is exiled. If a deputy dies, retires, or is exiled, a new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. A Gathering of all four Clans is held under the full moon, and there will be absolutely no fighting at this time. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily, challenge all trespassers. Nobody can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if that kit is from another Clan. The word of the Clan leader is law. An honorable warrior does not need to kill to win a battle, unless it is absolutely necessary. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Got all that?"

"Yes, Squirrelstar. Defend your Clan, even with your life. Do not trespass on another Clan's territory. Elders and Queens _must_ be fed before warriors and apprentices, and apprentices may only eat when a warrior says that they may. Prey is killed only to be eaten, and you must thank StarClan whenever you make a kill, no matter how scrawny or plump. A kit must be six moons before they can become apprentices. Newly appointed warriors must sit in a silent vigil for one night after their warrior name. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. The deputy will become leader when the current Clan leader dies, retires, or is exiled. If a deputy dies, retires, or is exiled, a new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. A Gathering of all four Clans is held under the full moon, and there will be absolutely no fighting at this time. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily, challenge all trespassers. Nobody can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if that kit is from another Clan. The word of the Clan leader is law. An honorable warrior does not need to kill to win a battle, unless it is absolutely necessary. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Is that right?"

"Wow, perfect! That's word for word. Ah, look, here we are. This is the Sky Oak. All apprentices learn to climb trees here. The branches are thick and steady all the way to the tips of the branches, so apprentices have less of a chance of toppling off and hurting themselves. Today, we will not be climbing it. Get a good look, though. We'll be back soon so that I can teach you how to climb to the top. Now, let's go to the lake."

"Can I pleeeeeease learn how to climb today? I'll know a border when I smell it. And if I go on a border patrol then I can learn then!"

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt. Alright, I'll teach you how to climb. Unsheathe your claws, Firepaw. Just your front claws, though. You need to dig your front claws into the bark and push up off of your hind paws. Very good! Like that!" Squirrelstar congratulated her apprentice. She was on the first branch. "Now, you'll need to dig your claws into the branch above you and pull up, _or_ you can leap up as far as you can and pull yourself up if you don't make it. Whichever you prefer!"

"Ok, I got this!" Fire paw called down. She was already on the tenth branch. She leaped and leaped until she reached the top of the tree. Squirrelstar was just behind her so that she could catch her if she fell. Once both cats were at the top they looked around and saw the dense ThunderClan forest, the piney ShadowClan forest, the moors of WindClan, and even a little bit of the wet, peaty RiverClan soil. They saw the lake and the island where Gatherings were held. They saw the Twoleg settlements and the horse farm. "Wow, I had no idea it was so beautiful out here."

"Yes, Firepaw, it _is_ rather beautiful. And I am very proud of you, for climbing so high, though perhaps we should have practiced getting down before we came so high. If you're scared, I can carry you down by your scruff and we can practice going down at a lower height so that you don't hurt yourself if you _do_ fall. Don't be ashamed to ask, in fact you would be rather brave."

"I-I don't know. Is it dangerous to fall from here? What will happen if I do?"

"It is quite dangerous to fall from here, the last person who did fell from a _much, much_ lower height, and she broke one of her legs."

"Oh no! Is she still alive? What happened?"

"Yes, she is still alive. She broke her leg but one of our deceased medicine cats, my-my sister, Leafpool, managed to cure her in time. It's Cinderheart, by the way. Before you ask."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll try to climb down, but if I get too scared, will you carry me?"

"Of course! Now, I'll go down one branch then wait, and this way if you do fall, I can catch you."

"Ok."

"Now, watch how I do this. You unsheath your claws and jump like this," Squirrelstar demonstrated and leaped down to the nearest branch, "and land like this so that you can dig your claws into the branch and get a tight grip. Now you try."

"Ok." Firepaw unsheathed her claws and leaped down to the branch Squirrelstar was perched on, and gripped it tight.

"Good. We'll do this until you're comfortable and _I'm_ comfortable with you going ahead of me. Now, again." Squirrelstar jumped from branch to branch with Firepaw following close behind. Eventually, they reached a branch where there were claw marks everywhere, and it looked as if someone had clawed the branch to bits. "This is where Cinderheart fell." Squirrelstar said, sadly. "If you want, you can go on ahead and I'll follow you to make sure you don't fall."

"Ok!" Firepaw bounded down the tree like she had been born to do this. Once she leaped off the tree to the bottom, Squirrelstar couldn't see her anymore because of the thick greenleaf leaves. She bounded down to make sure that her apprentice was ok. When she got down, Firepaw was waiting in a pretty good hunting crouch. Her weight was evenly balanced and her muscles were taking most of the weight in her hindquarters, like they should. The only thing wrong with it was her tail, which was moving around. Squirrelstar leaped on it and pinned it to the ground.

"Tail straight, Firepaw, or the prey will hear you coming."

"Right, ok. So, can I try hunting?"

"I-well, maybe. Aren't you tired from that climb? I am, and I'm a leader who's done that too many times to count. You're an apprentice who was a kit yesterday. You've got to be tired."

"Well, that's the thing. I am. But a good warrior hunts for her Clan, and that's what I want to be. So even though I'm tired, I want to hunt and be like a true warrior."

"You'll be a warrior before long, Firepaw, don't worry. You can try hunting if you want. Remember this, always stay upwind of your prey and keep your footsteps light or the prey will hear you. Go ahead and try."

Firepaw smelled squirrel. She knew it was squirrel because she had eaten a freshly killed squirrel once when she was a kit and it had smelled like this. She followed the scent and once she saw her prey, she went upwind like Squirrelstar had told her to do. She crept forward and pounced when she was close enough. She gave it a quick killing bite on the neck and trotted back to Squirrelstar with it.

"Wow, that squirrel is almost as big as you! But, do you remember rule number six of the Warrior Code? To give thanks to StarClan after every kill you have made, no matter how scrawny or plump?"

"Oh, right. Thank you StarClan, for this wonderful meal. I'm sure that the Queen or elders will enjoy it."

"Good. Now, let's head back to camp. I suppose that I'll show you the borders another day, and maybe we can take a trip around the lake one time to smell all of the Clans."

"But, that's trespassing on other Clan's territories! It's against the Warrior Code to do that!"

"No, Firepaw, as long as we stay within two foxlengths of the lake, we won't be trespassing. It's something that Blackstar, Onestar, Leopardstar, and… and Firestar agreed on."

"Oh, were they the leaders who brought us here? Blackstar and Onestar are ShadowClan and WindClan, Firestar was ThunderClan, so was Leopardstar the leader before Mistystar in RiverClan?"

"Yes. Now, come on. We should get back to camp."

Squirrelstar and Firepaw ran back to ThunderClan camp, stopping on their way back to see the camp from a top view. It was an amazing sight.

"Pretty cool, huh? You see those brambles over there. Yeah, when Bramblestar, Bramble_claw_ then, Tawnyspots, a ShadowClan warrior, Mistystar, Misty_foot_ then, and Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior who was Crow_paw _then, and I were searching the lake, I was chasing a vole and fell down. That's how ThunderClan camp was found!"

"Wow! You _found_ the ThunderClan camp? That's…awesome!"

"Yeah. Well, we should get inside now, the elders hate cold food."

"Ok." Firepaw let out a huge yawn. "I'll go give this to them and then go to sleep, I guess."

"No, no, no. You'll give that to the elders and then _eat_. I'm serious; you definitely earned it with that squirrel. Now go into camp and impress everyone. I smell rabbit, and that's rare around here."

"Sure. Be back soon, though. I can hear Lionblaze asking for you."

"Me too. I'm choosing to ignore him for this rabbit. Tell him I'll be in soon."

"Ok!" Firepaw strutted into camp with her large squirrel and proudly showed it off.

There were lots of, "Wow, you caught that all by yourself on the first day of your training?" questions from the apprentices and a few young warriors, lots of "Good job, you did well on your first day of training," statements from the warriors and Lionblaze, and Swiftbreeze, the only Queen left in the nursery congratulated her when she passed to give the squirrel to the elders.

"Good job, Firepaw. I always knew you would turn out to be a great hunter! You have the sharpest nose of all your littermates."

"Thanks, Swiftbreeze. I know that Amberkit and Whitekit will make great hunters and warriors, too. Maybe Amberkit the better hunter because of her light frame and delicate nose, and Whitekit the better warrior because of his broad shoulders and big size."

"You're right. Hey, when you come back from the elder's den, can you take Whitekit and Amberkit with you to the fresh kill pile? They've been bugging me all day, I can't wait until they're apprentices sometimes. But I know that I will miss them once they become apprentices, they won't sleep next to me anymore, and they won't be my Whitekit and Amberkit. They'll be my Whitepaw and Amberpaw."

"They'll still be your kits, and they won't forget you, Swiftbreeze. I promise. Now, I'll be back soon to take them to the fresh kill pile." Firepaw bounded off to the elder's den and gave them her large squirrel, the body still warm. She received small thanks before they began to gobble it down, and Firepaw left to take Amberkit and Whitekit to the fresh kill pile. "Amberkit! Whitekit! Come with me!" She called, and saw them scamper out of the corner that they were playing in.

"Where are we going? Out into the forest?"

"No, to the fresh kill pile. Your mother needs some rest."

"Ooh! Ok! But promise you'll tell us all about your first day as an apprentice! Is it fun?" Whitekit asked.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Amberkit piped up.

"I will, come on, race you there!" It felt good to be with my closest friend again. I mean, Cinderpaw, Frostypaw, and Hailpaw are the best littermates you could ask for, but they were too close to really be _best friends_ with. I would always choose them over other cats, but sometimes they knew me too well to actually help. Whitekit could help me deal with my problems. Amberkit, though, seemed to not like me. She seemed to hate the fact that I was so close to her brother. When we got to the fresh kill pile, I was really craving some squirrel, and, lucky me, there was a smaller one at the top of the pile. I ate it quickly because I was so hungry.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell us what being an apprentice is like, Fire_paw_?" Amberkit asked, looking up at me with a harsh gaze. Whitekit didn't seem to pick up the loathing in her voice, so I decided not to get smart with her.

"Of course! Being an apprentice is _soooo_ much better than being a kit, especially when you have such an awesome mentor, like _Squirrelstar_." I said, glaring at her. "She let me climb to the top of Sky Oak and I saw all of the Clans from there. I saw the lake and the island where Gatherings are held, I saw the peaty RiverClan soil, the moors of WindClan, The pines of ShadowClan, and the whole dense forest of ThunderClan. _And _I caught my first prey, even though Squirrelstar didn't teach me how. She said I have natural warrior instincts. Oh, and I could see the cave where the moonpool is. You _do_ know what the moonpool is, right?" I asked, smirking. I knew that Whitekit knew what it was, and I also knew that Amberkit didn't."

"Of course I do, Firepaw! We asked Jayfeather and Echopool about it, remember? They told us all about it!" Whitekit piped up. I could almost _see_ the rage coming off of Amberkit.

"Well, I don't bother medicine cats with medicine cat stuff because, one, they're busy. They don't need nosy kits poking around. Two, medicine cat stuff is medicine cat stuff; I'm _not_ going to be a medicine cat. I'm a warrior through and through. And three, I have better things to do with my time, like exploring with _Frostypaw_." She said, smirking when she said my sister's name. I could honestly have cared less whom my sister was friends with.

"Well, it's great that Frostypaw is your friend! Is she as close as Whitekit and I are? Will she visit you in the nursery when she is done training? And really, Amberkit, the moonpool is an important thing to know about. It's where medicine cats and _leaders_ go to share dreams with StarClan. You seem to be the only one who doesn't know that."

"Well, Frostypaw and I have better things to talk about than stuff we'll learn _later._"

"What stuff? Like how much you like this warrior or that apprentice? Honestly, at least Whitekit and I do productive things. Come on, Whitekit, I'll show you the apprentice's den. You can pick your nest out now so that when you become an apprentice, I can make it nice and neat for you. You can pick a nest by mine if you want; it's in the center of the den. The other apprentices wanted to give me a good nest because I guess Squirrelstar picked me as her apprentice. Honestly, she's a great mentor, but I was hoping for Blossomfall. She's really nice. Maybe you'll get her! Ooh, maybe you'll get Cinderheart. I heard that she's one of the best mentors, I mean, she mentored Ivypool, our second best fighter after Lionblaze, but he doesn't really count because he can't be hurt in battle. She has to be pretty good, right? Come on!"

"Ok. See you later, Amberkit. Maybe you can find a nest close to Frostypaw's if she invites you in." Whitekit said, uncomfortable at our fighting. We went over to the apprentice's den as Amberkit padded back to the nursery. I showed Whitekit my nest and showed him where his should go, right next to mine. The other two apprentices, not counting my littermates, were almost warriors and _wanted_ to sleep on the outside because it's what they would do in the warrior's den, so they could've cared less where Whitekit's new nest would be. After he decided, he went back to the nursery where Swiftbreeze was freaking out.

"Amberkit! Where is Amberkit? She was here after she came back from the fresh kill pile and now she's gone! Where did she go?" She was searching all around the nursery for her. I found her scent trail and followed it into the woods via the secret passageway behind the elder's den that I thought nobody but Whitekit and I knew about…

A/N: How'd I do? Did you love it? Hate it? Was it so-so? BE SURE TO REVIEW it would mean a lot to me, thanks!


	3. Foolish Amberkit

A/N: so this is the third chapter, and it skips quite a bit of time. and it is short, so i will put up another today as well! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the Warriors series. If I did, this would already be written and published :)

Amberkit was sick and tired of hearing 'Firepaw this' and 'Firepaw that' all around the camp! She wasn't any more special than Amberkit was, and she wanted to prove herself to the whole camp. She would catch some prey too, more than stupid Firepaw had. She walked out into the forest, and because she was going out for the first time, she didn't smell the fox coming. When she did hear it, she took off running blindly, yowling for help. Nobody came and she was lost. Suddenly, there was a thud behind her and she saw that Swiftbreeze and Firepaw were fighting the fox, and it had dropped down to the ground. Despite its many injuries, it kept struggling until Firepaw dealt it a killing blow. She looked sad, and murmured something about being sorry to StarClan, then came up to Amberkit, her pelt soaked with her own blood as well as the fox's. Swiftbreeze was lucky, and only had a small scratch on her flank.

"Why did you leave camp, Amberkit? What if you had died? What would your poor mother have done? You should say thank you, she's the one who realized that you were missing!"

"Enough, Firepaw. She's learned her lesson."

"Yes, Swiftbreeze. I'm going to Jayfeather about these wounds."

"Oh, of course. The mighty Firepaw saves me again by daring to take on a fox! Next thing you know, you're a warrior before we're apprenticed! Go on, brag to the camp about your victory over the fox, you piece of fox-dung!"

"Excuse me? Your mother and I saved your life back there and all you can do is insult me? Well, we'll see about that when you're an apprentice and sleeping in a corner of the den all alone because nobody wants to be near you!"

With that, Firepaw strutted back to the camp, leaving the stinging words to settle over Amberkit.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

Firepaw didn't brag when she reached the camp. She went straight to the medicine cat den and had her wounds looked over. There was one serious one on her flank, but it was healing well thanks to the medicine. By the next morning, she was ready to go hunting with Cinderpaw, as their mentors had planned. She did, however, tell Squirrelstar what Amberkit had done when Squirrelstar asked Firepaw about her wounds.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting. Whitekit and Amberkit have reached six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Well, almost ready. About half a moon ago, Amberkit decided to take on a fox, _alone_. She led it to the top of the ravine, and the fox would have fallen over the edge to a patch of brambles and survived. A fox can do a lot of damage. Amberkit was never punished, and though I hate punishing cats, kits especially, this cannot go unpunished. SO I have decided to delay Amberkit's apprentice ceremony. She will stay a kit for one more moon. However, Swiftbreeze, you aren't allowed to sleep in the nursery with her. Whitekit, you _are_ ready to be an apprentice. Whitekit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Whitepaw. Cinderheart will be your mentor."

"Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" the camp cheered, including Amberkit, though she looked sullen. When everyone was finished cheering, she stalked up the highrock and stood in front of Squirrelstar.

"No." She growled. "I should be an apprentice with my brother. It's not fair that I have to be alone in the nursery as Amber_kit_. Let me be an apprentice."

"Amberkit, you are not going to receive your apprentice name until one moon from now. Go to the nursery."

"NO!" She screeched and lunged for Squirrelstar. Squirrelstar hadn't been expecting it and she had a small, shallow gash on her leg. Before Amberkit had the chance to attack again, Firepaw leaped up to the high rock and picked Amberkit up by her scruff. Even though Amberkit was small, the challenge proved difficult. Firepaw managed to do so though. She carried her down to the crowd of cats and set her down.

"No, Amberkit. Squirrelstar has spoken. The Warrior Code says that the Clan leader's word is _law_. Prove to her that you want to be an apprentice. Be respectful and responsible. And do _not _attack the Clan leader. Now, do I need to take you to the nursery and put brambles over the entrance, or will you behave yourself?" Firepaw asked, gazing into Amberkit's blue eyes.

"I'll behave." She muttered.

"Good. Squirrelstar, sorry for the interruption. Please, do continue. I'll watch Amberkit."

"Thank you. Now, Swiftbreeze, do you wish to give up your warrior name and go to join the elders?"

"It is."

"Your Clan honors you and the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

"Swiftbreeze! Swiftbreeze!" The Clan called out.

"Now! Go to Lionblaze for your patrol duties. Cinderheart and Whitepaw, you can go ahead and begin training!"

A/N: Sorry, it's really short. THe next chappie is pretty long, though, so I hope that u enjoy it! Please review, I'd love your opinions on what I could to do to make the storry the best it can be, and I will take suggestions for future ideas and I _may_ even add a cat of yours into one of the Clans!


	4. Author's note

A/N: WARNING: LOTS OF RANTING. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO HERE ME RAMBLE, SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND READ THE NEXT AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Hey, guys. I'm really, really sorry for not updating, i PROMISE i will BY/ON this saturday (june 8)! we have finals this week AND next week (ugh) and it sux! I go to a boarding school, and all of my outside-of-school friends are out already! GRRRRRRR! of COURSE my school, the BOARDING SCHOOL YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR lets out june 14 when everyone else lets out today, june 4! so...i've almost finished editing the next chappie-don't worry it's pretty long. in between studying i've been editing it so...yeah. it's taken me a while ESPECIALLY because my science teacher is a F***ING B***H and i was absent when i went to san diego for a week, and apparently the class did a s**t ton of work because i missed, like, 6 assignments. and on blackboard, this thing my school uses so that you can see your grades, it shows that she gave me a zero for EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! And she mixed a project of mine, that i spent about 7 hours working on to make it PERFECT and included an animation i made that makes my project OUTSTANDING and i NEVER show anyone other than my friends my animations so it was pretty f***ing amazing that i chose to put this in my science project because i HATE science, up with this kid in my class who got a 14/30 on it, so i was getting a D for my grade! I'M SO MAD! GRRRRRR! so, i sent her my project via email and she HASN'T DONE ANYTHING even though i went up to her in class and she looked at my project and SWORE she would change it immediately! So ANYWAY we have this HUGE science test coming up and ive been studying really hard so that i can ace it, and i forgot to edit and upload the next chapter to fanfic. BUT, as promising (im kidding) as my author career seems to be, a good education comes first. im so glad im graduating high school this year, ive had this science teacher and this history teacher (i hate her and the class too, but thats ANOTHER story and im sure u guys are tired of reading my rambling) since 9th grade. its TORTURE but at least one of my friends has the same (almost-we both take art but we're not in the same class :( ) schedule as me, and we sit together so its awesome! ANYWA!i SWEAR to...StarClan (so i sont offend anyone with my religious choices which are inappropriate on this site)...that chapter 4 will be up by/on saturday!

A/N: for those smart people who skipped my rambling, i basically said that i would update the story by/on this saturday, june 8, i swear!


	5. Meeting ShadowClan

**A/N: sorry for not updating, i finished editing this chapter and the next, and ive written the 7th story chapter! it gets pretty exciting, especially because of a twist in the next chapter! oh, a shout-out to LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever: I'll be putting your cat, Lilyfur, into RiverClan as deputy as requested. For those of you who don't know, Lilyfur will be a grayish-blue she-cat with blue eyes who is wise and thoughtful. HOWEVER, Lilyfur is going into the next chapter, this one is about ShadowClan, the next is to RiverClan, and the one after that to WindClan. Alright, enjoy the chappie!**

"Now, Whitepaw, what shall we do today? I think that we should see the borders."  
"Awww, Cinderheart, can't we do fun stuff? Firepaw got to climb the Sky Oak all the way to the top and she got to hunt!"  
"Well, let's see….it's before sunhigh. I don't want you to climb any trees just yet, and I don't want you to hunt yet, but I know the perfect thing to do. Let's go around the lake and see each of the different Clans! Want to do that?"  
"Yeah! But, wait. That's against the Warrior Code. We can't."  
"As long as we stay within two foxlengths of the border, we're fine. Let me go clear this with Squirrelstar. In the meantime, go eat something to eat; it's going to be a long journey!"  
As Cinderheart stepped away to go confer with Squirrelstar, he headed over to the fresh kill pile where Firepaw was searching for something to eat.  
"Hey, Whitepaw, guess what I get to do today? Go around the lake!"  
"Firepaw, that's awesome! Cinderheart's taking me too!"  
"Do you think that they'll let us do it together?"  
"Well, they're going with us, of course, but maybe! I mean, unless they've decided that we should go opposite ways or something, so that maybe we don't get distracted."  
"Oh, maybe. I hope not."  
"Me too. Oh, look, Cinderheart and Squirrelstar are coming!"  
"Whitepaw, Firepaw, today we are going to start heading around the lake. We have decided that, since you two are good friends, we can all travel together. However, it will be just us without Squirrelstar because if the other Clans see that she is going around the lake instead of staying here in ThunderClan territory, they might attack. WindClan might not, as Onestar owes a debt to Squirrelstar for saving his last life by using one of her own taking down a dog. RiverClan might because their deputy of Mistystar, Lilyfur, is mad at Lionblaze for beating her in a fight after a Gathering and giving him a big but not deep cut across her chest and down her leg. ShadowClan has no reason to attack, but they might anyway. That's just how ShadowClan works. So, let's go. If you don't behave yourself, you will walk back to camp alone, is that understood?"  
"Yes, Cinderheart! We promise!" The apprentices squealed, excited for the adventure.  
"Good. Remember, always two foxlengths from the lake at all times or the other Clans may attack."  
With that, the three cats trotted off towards the lake. Cinderheart advised the apprentices not to run, but she let them do it anyway. Firepaw, always one to show off, bounded up Sky Oak and waited until Cinderheart came beneath the branch she was on before she leaped onto her back.  
Cinderheart grunted and pretended to growl. "Who's that little ThunderClan apprentice on my back? I'll claw you to shreds because I'm ShadowClan, and that's just what I do!"  
Firepaw giggled and playfully batted the base of Cinderheart's neck when she was shaken by Cinderheart. "Hey! That's not fair! I'm going to fall off!" Firepaw said, and then jumped down.  
"A battle isn't fair, Firepaw. Now go catch up with Whitepaw. I'll bet that Squirrelstar will teach you better battle moves when we get back. She's barely shown you any. You're a great warrior, you know. You have good instincts."  
Firepaw ducked her head in embarrassment and then ran off to find Whitepaw sitting at the edge of the lake, his paws almost touching the water. His back was angled away from her and from part of the water; he was facing the WindClan-RiverClan border, so Firepaw lightly treaded behind him. She leaned close to his ear and scared him.  
"Well, well if it isn't a ThunderClan apprentice. I wonder what I should do with you." Firepaw hissed into Whitepaw's ear. He jumped, startled, and then saw that it was only Firepaw.  
"Firepaw, don't do that! I thought that you were ShadowClan or a rogue or something!"  
"Aw, calm down, Whitepaw. It's just a joke. Oh, look, here comes Cinderheart! Hi, Cinderheart! What are we doing? Where are we going? Are we going to visit any of the camps?"  
"Calm down, Firepaw. I know that this is exciting, for both of you, but you both need to remember the Warrior Code. Whitepaw, I'm going to quiz you as we head around the lake. We are going to head in the direction of ShadowClan first, so that if they attack us, we'll be fresh and ready for a battle. If they do pick a fight, Whitepaw, I want you to stay out of it unless Firepaw looks like she needs help. I mainly just want you to be ready to run back to ThunderClan territory, both of you. I want to stay especially close to the lake, ok?"  
"Yes, Cinderheart! Will we explore any territories?" Whitepaw inquired.  
"If we meet a patrol, and that is likely, I can ask them if they would escort two new apprentices to camp so that they could learn. Many mentors do this, so they might just let you in. I probably won't be able to go to ShadowClan's camp, so, Firepaw, you're in charge. Let's go!"  
The three cats set off at a relaxed pace towards ShadowClan. Once they reached the border, you could tell that the scent markers were new because they were so strong Whitepaw had to take a minute to orient himself. Firepaw and Cinderheart had been this way to Gatherings before, as well as to a Gathering, in the case of Firepaw, or many Gatherings, in the case of Cinderheart, and they were used to the smell. Once Whitepaw was ready to travel, they started to head around the lake through ShadowClan. The scent of pine was overwhelming once they reached the forest in ShadowClan, but they could still smell the ShadowClan patrol coming.  
"ThunderClan! Why are you passing on our territory? We would attack you, but there are four warriors and a well-trained apprentice here, and only one warrior and two tiny apprentices with you. So, what do you want?" A big, muscular tom asked the ThunderClan cats.  
"We're not on your territory. We're on no Clan's territory, within two foxlengths of the lake. I'm showing my apprentice and the apprentice of Squirrelstar around the lake. I was wondering if you would escort them to your camp. They are new apprentices, and if anything happens to them, then you are going to have to deal with ThunderClan, Larchstorm." Cinderheart replied tartly.  
"I see. Training. Well, I suppose two tiny apprentices, even one such as Firepaw, and I have heard about her, couldn't do much harm. Alright, we'll take them in and treat them as if they were our own apprentices. Shadeclaw, you stay here with their warrior, Cinderheart. She can't come to the camp. It'll be your first warrior assignment. Cinderheart, how long do you want them to stay in out camp?"  
"Not long, but I want them to see your camp and learn about your history a little bit. We have to make it to the Gathering island by dusk so that we can sleep there."  
"Fine. We have two kits, Rowankit and Cedarkit and we expect that they'll receive good treatment when they visit around the lake?"  
"Of course they will! ThunderClan, unlike ShadowClan, doesn't have fox hearts in it. And anyways, it's Squirrelstar who came up with the idea that apprentices should see each of the territories."  
With that, The ShadowClan warrior, Larchstorm signaled for the two apprentices to follow him. The rest of the ShadowClan patrol followed, save for Shadeclaw, keeping a sharp eye on the two apprentices. They had all heard, from ThunderClan warriors, what Firepaw could do and what great instincts she had. She was behaving like a ShadowClan apprentice too, her head was high, she ignored the suspicious glares, and she had her senses alert for signs of danger, so they were worried at her ability to adapt to other Clan's life. Pinetail, a ShadowClan warrior was guarding the Clan entrance.  
"Larchstorm, Blackstar wants to see you—hold on. Where is Shadeclaw? And why do you have a kit and an apprentice that smell of ThunderClan with you?"  
"They are two ThunderClan apprentices seeing the lake for the first time. Firepaw is the ginger one. You've heard of her, yes? And Shadeclaw is with Cinderheart at the lake border, guarding her, while the two apprentices are here. Though, I doubt she could do much harm. She's certainly putting on the pounds this greenleaf. I will go see Blackstar now, see that the apprentices are fed; this will be their only meal before tomorrow morning when they go to see RiverClan. I want them to be shown hospitality so that they get the crazy nursery-nonsense that ShadowClan is full of fox hearts that eat their elders out of their minds." With that, he turned and went into the camp.  
"Hey, Pinetail. You weren't at the last Gathering by any chance, were you?" Firepaw asked.  
"No. I was here, with daughter, she was sick."  
"But…..but I know you."  
"That is an explanation for another time."  
"So you know me, too? From the…" Firepaw was cut off abruptly by a tail in her mouth.  
"Firepaw, not here! Your friend can't know about the dreams, not yet. Just promise you'll leave that place. The place of dreams." Pinetail hissed, shooting her a look. Luckily, Whitepaw hadn't seen. "Go eat." He said, louder so that Whitepaw could hear.  
"I will." She said, giving him a glance so that he knew that she meant she would listen to him about her dreams. "I mean we will. Go eat, that is." She said, and strutted into camp. Whitepaw hurried after her, confused.  
As soon as they got into camp, they could smell the strong ShadowClan scent. After a few minutes of standing in the camp, taking it all in, they wandered over to the fresh-kill pile, even though they had eaten at the ThunderClan camp and weren't that hungry.  
"Hey, Firepaw, can you stop being so mean to my sister? She's just jealous of you you know. Jealous that I'm her brother, but I do stuff with you. She should get over that, I know, but can you be a little nicer about it?"  
"I try to be nice, Whitepaw. But Amberkit hates me. I can only take so many insults before I insult her too. I want to be nice to her because she's your sister."  
"Just because she's my sister doesn't mean anything, you should be nice anyway."  
"I know, but I should be making a special effort to be nice to her because I like you. A lot."  
"Oh." 'How can she like me? I thought we were just friends. I mean, I like Dandelionpaw. She is so nice, so beautiful. Her sleek white-and-yellow pelt shines in the sun, and her green eyes are even more vibrant than Firepaw's. What do I say to her?' Whitepaw thought. "I like you too. You're the best friend a cat could have. I mean, I can trust you with my secrets and my fears, and you don't ever make fun of me. You stick up for me when other cats are mean to me. And you trust me to do the same, which not many cats can do."  
"Oh." 'He likes someone else. Well, I understand. I'm a lump of ginger fur that makes me stick out, especially in leafbare. I still have fluffy kit fur, when my brother's fur is already sleek and all my sisters have such little kit fur left. My eyes aren't an intriguing pale green, or an intense shade either. They're the color of leaves. He probably likes Frostypaw or Cinderpaw. Or maybe it's Dandelionpaw or Rosepaw. Well, in any case, he doesn't like me so I should act like I don't like him.' Firepaw thought. "Thanks! You're really nice too. You know, maybe we should explore the camp a bit. I really want to get to the island."  
'Did I hurt her feelings? Oh, no, I think I did. How do I tell her I like Dandelionpaw without hurting her feelings? I can't. So I won't. We've been spending a lot of time together; maybe we should take a break. Maybe Dandelionpaw likes me too; she certainly takes an interest in me more than anyone else in the camp, even though I was a kit when she did. Perhaps she'll be my mate? Well, in camp, maybe I should be around her more often. Once we get close enough, I'll move my nest so that I can be near her. Ugh, back on track, Whitepaw. Agree with her.' "Yes, Firepaw. That's a good idea. I don't like the ShadowClan stench."  
The two began to wander away from the fresh-kill pile and explored the camp. The two didn't speak the whole time. The dens were in a circle, with the warrior's den the closest to the camp enterance. Next to that there was the elder's den, then the nursery, then the apprentice's den on the other side of the enterance. The leader's den was at the top of a rocky cropping in between the elder's den and the warrior's. The fresh-kill pile was in the center of camp. After touring each of the dens, they went into the elder's den for a brief history lesson.  
"Who are you? You are ThunderClan apprentices from the looks of it." An elder said, sitting up and giving them a good look. She looked quite old, but she was still strong and muscular looking.  
"We are. We're touring the camp. So, I'm Firepaw. This is Whitepaw. Whitepaw's mentor told us we needed a history lesson." Firepaw said, quite boldly.  
"I see. First off, Whitepaw, your pelt is black. Why are you called Whitepaw?"  
"My tail is white, see? So, how about that history lesson?"  
"Yes, yes. Well, knowing ShadowClan's whole history will do you no good and it'll take a long time. I suppose we'll start with Tigerstar. Yes, I think you know the name. He was originally a ThunderClan cat. So, Tigerstar, Tigerclaw then, was the ThunderClan deputy. He was deputy to Bluestar. You are familiar with her, yes?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. He was deputy to Bluestar when he attempted to kill her and become leader. Well, that didn't work because Firestar, Fireheart then, stopped him. You are familiar with Firestar, yes?"  
"Yes, Squirrelstar's father."  
"Yes. After that failed attempt, he was exiled from ThunderClan and became a rogue for a while, and then he came here, to ShadowClan. Our Clan was leaderless since Nightstar had just died, and Nightstar was not granted any lives because Brokenstar was still alive, and we were very sick with greencough. He saved us. Well, he still had quarrels with ThunderClan and especially Firestar. He tried to kill them by allying with BloodClan, a giant gang of alley cats from Twoleg place. their leader, Scourge, turned on him and took all of his nine lives at once. Do I need to tell you of the battle with BloodClan?"  
"No. Keep going! This is interesting."  
"Alright. Well, while Tigerstar was leader he, obviously, appointed a deputy. That deputy was Blackstar, Blackfoot then. Well, Blackstar became leader and began to wash away the memory of Tigerstar and Brokenstar. He is succeeding, but us elders still remember Tigerstar, and I-the oldest elder-still remember Brokenstar."  
"Tell us about Brokenstar and the leader before him!"  
"Alright. Well, Cedarstar died and Raggedstar became our leader. Raggedstar fell in love with a she-cat named Yellowfang. The problem was, Yellowfang had been a warrior, but she had become a medicine cat. She had a kit, Brokenstar, then Brokenkit. Raggedstar appointed a deputy, Foxheart, his new mate, but she died. Then he appointed Cloudpelt, who also died. This took place within a few weeks. Then, he appointed Brokenstar, Brokentail, who took his nine lives and blamed it on WindClan. Brokenstar was the worst leader a Clan could have. He made kits three moons old apprentices and had them fight each other. He blamed them on Yellowfang, whom he had no idea was his mother, and she was exiled and went to ThunderClan. Well, anyway, ThunderClan chased him out of ShadowClan when they saw what he was doing. He made a deadly mark on ShadowClan, though, and Blackstar is only beginning to wash that away."  
"Wow. I had no idea that ThunderClan had it so easy. We never had any leaders like Tigerstar or Brokenstar, well, except for Bramblestar, but he was crazy. The loss of his father made him go mad and made him bloodthirsty. Jayfeather said that, before Tigerstar died in the Dark Forest battle, he split his soul and made a fragment, the evil part; go into Bramblestar so that he would live on. This made Bramblestar like him. It also made his soul crazy because, in order for a soul to be reborn it has to enter a newborn kit so it doesn't interfere with the soul that's already there. Bramblestar had a soul that was already there, so Tigerstar's interfered and made him evil and crazy."  
"Well, Jayfeather has always been out there. I don't know whether he wanted to think the best of his leader, or if he truly thought that. If you want to make it to the island by nightfall, you ought to go now. It's been nice meeting you two. If you ever need to come back, make sure to stop in and say hello. I'm Applefur by the way."  
"Thanks, Applefur. We sure learned a lot today. I hope we hear interesting tales from RiverClan and WindClan!" Whitepaw said.  
"I'm sure you will. Now, run along. Poor Littlecloud over there needs his sleep. He was made an elder only two moons ago, and still insists on doing his old duties as a medicine cat. He's had quite a rough time, as he is almost as old as I am."  
"Alright, thanks, Ashfoot!" Firepaw said as she bounded out of the den. The two made their way down to Cinderheart on the lakeshore. She was arguing with the ShadowClan cat Shadeclaw.  
"No, Cinderheart! Lionblaze shouldn't be like that!"  
"You can't tell me what Lionblaze can or can't do! He's MY mate, not yours! Go bother Dimlight or something! At least she's your mate! I liked you once when we were new apprentices, but now I see that Lionblaze is the one for me! For StarClan's sake, I'm expecting his kits in two moons!"  
"You are?" Whitepaw asked. He was standing up the hill with Firepaw next to him. "You should have told Squirrelstar. Who will mentor me when you must go to the nursery?"  
"I think Squirrelstar will finish your training. Or, maybe Lionblaze, Dovewing, or Bumblestripe. Or maybe even another cat, like Millie or Blossomfall. I know that Sunspark was promised Amberkit, so maybe you'll get her."  
"But I want you as my mentor."  
"It'll be ok."  
"No! You tell Squirrelstar today!"  
"Whitepaw, come on. Not here. Let's get to the Gathering island."  
Firepaw pressed into Whitepaw's pelt like she always did when he was sad. It was slightly uncomfortable now, but Whitepaw appreciated the gesture. "Come on, Whitepaw. Let's leave these mangy ShadowClan cats and their territory." Firepaw said, comforting him.  
"I heard that!" Yowled Shadeclaw, before bounding over and leaping on Firepaw.  
He leaped high and grabbed her pelt as he pinned her down. Firepaw rolled to the side so that she would be on top, and at the same time used her hind paws to batter the underside of his stomach. She felt blood on her claws, but they were only small scratches and Shadeclaw wasn't giving up. Firepaw leaped into the air and clung to his back. She batted his ears until she felt blood and leaped off just before he rolled. Having had enough, Shadeclaw ran back to his camp.  
"Wow, Firepaw! I didn't need to help you at all! If you hadn't just begun your training, I would suggest to Squirrelstar that you become a warrior! Keep up the good work!" Cinderheart said.  
"Thanks. That attack was unjust, and I'm glad that I'm not hurt. Hopefully Shadeclaw will learn his lesson next time."  
The three padded over to the Gathering island, and Cinderheart fell asleep quickly. Whitepaw and Firepaw snuck away from the makeshift nests and into the clearing.  
"Wow! The tree is HUGE!" Whitepaw said. Suddenly he saw Firepaw bound up the tree. She sat on the lowest branch, her tail swishing, her head held high.  
"I am Firestar of IslandClan, and I name you, White...tail, my loyal and trustworthy deputy. As my deputy you have to do what I say."  
"Ok! This sounds like a fun game!"  
"It is a fun game! You can be leader next, but first, you must answer these questions!"  
"Ok!"  
"Question one, who do you want as a mate? Be honest now, and don't you dare say me."  
"Um...this is an uncomfortable question."  
"Oh, Whitetail, you're such a spoilsport! Answer the question already!"  
"I-I like Dandelionpaw."  
"That wasn't hard, was it?"  
"No, I guess not."  
"Ok, question two. If Dandelionpaw, was your mate, would you want kits?"  
"Oh, StarClan no. I don't want kits! Kits are...kits. I just don't want to have to take care of kits."  
"Ok, question three. If Dandelionpaw fell in love with someone else, who would you pick as a mate?"  
"I don't know. You probably. You're the closest cat to me. Ever."  
"No, I want a real answer. Who?"  
"No, really, it's you."  
"A-Alright then. So, as leader of IslandClan, I went across the lake and died as I tried to cross the Thunderpath. Your turn to be leader, Whitestar."  
"Alright. I, Whitestar of IslandClan, name you, Fire...leaf, to be my loyal and trusted deputy. Since I'm Clan leader, you have to answer these questions. Who do you want to be your mate?"  
"Oh, well, I don't really like any of the cats in the Clan."  
"Yes, you do. Answer me."  
"Um, well, Kindleflame is nice, but he likes Sunspark."  
"Mhmmm, so Kindleflame would be your mate?" 'Was I wrong? Maybe I'm only her friend, too. Maybe she likes Kindleflame!'  
"No! Well, maybe." 'I don't want to be mates with Kindleflame, I want to be mates with Whitepaw. But he won't have me. Not now, not ever. He will have beautiful kits with Dandelionpaw. But not me. No, never me. All I am is his friend. Friend. I'll never tell him how I really feel. Never.'  
"Would you have kits with him?"  
"Kits? StarClan, no! I want to be Clan leader."  
"Oh. But, once you're Clan leader, don't you want to have kits?"  
"No. Well, maybe. The Clan must come first."  
"Oh. I think I've changed my mind. I do want kits, and I want lots of them. Maybe, four or six. I want kits so that the Clan will have new warriors."  
"I don't! A she-cat goes through so much to have kits. She has to nourish the kits in her stomach before they're born, and she has to go through a lot of pain to let them be born, and she has to nourish them with her milk while they're young and take care of them until they're apprentices. I don't want to do that."  
"You make it sound so awful."  
"Alright, well, we ought to go."  
"I suppose."  
The two went back to their makeshift nests and fell asleep. Though it was newleaf, the night was chilly and cold. The two apprentices pressed together, sharing warmth. However, they neglected to realize that they wanted each other as mates, not Kindleflame or Dandelionpaw. For now.

**A/N: what did you think? love it? hate it? think it was so-so? in any case, please review! if you want to point out what I could have done better, please do so! I want your critique, it'll make the story better and you'll like it better! also, if you want to add a cat to ANY clan, any position EXCEPT leader, feel free to leave a review and I will probably add them! BYESKIES!**


	6. Meeting RiverClan

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. its been a really busy time. I was interning for my aunt at Matrix Group International, and I had no time to write fanfic, being in the office from 7am-6pm every day. Now that it's over, I finished editing and writing this chappie. I decided to give you a super special...cliffie! I'm sure you guys are like "-.- great" Ah, well, ENJOY!**

When the two woke up, they shifted away from each other and woke Cinderheart so that they could get to RiverClan.  
"Alright. Perhaps it is best if I stay here until you return, Lilyfur is awfully mad at Lionblaze."  
"Oh, ok." Whitepaw said, and raced off to the edge of the clearing and across the log to RiverClan. Firepaw, however, didn't follow.  
"Come with us, Cinderheart, you need to make peace with Lilyfur. She shouldn't be mad at you because of Lionblaze."  
"You're right, Firepaw, but I'll bet she will be."  
"Even so, come with me. All the RiverClan apprentices made it clear that they hated me at the last Gathering. I don't want to go alone."  
"Alright, Firepaw."  
Firepaw and Cinderheart walked across the log and caught up with Whitepaw, who had been waiting. As soon as the two she-cats got there, a RiverClan patrol came.  
"Lilyfur, Pondfish, Streamclaw, and Rosethorn, hello. What a pleasant surprise." Cinderheart said, nervous.  
"Cinderheart, you should know better than to trespass on RiverClan territory, especially with Lionblaze as your mate. RiverClan, attack!" Lilyfur yowled and leaped at Cinderheart. Cinderheart clawed her almost-healed wound from Lionblaze, causing Lilyfur to back up and turn tail. Rosethorn leaped at Firepaw, but retreated once Firepaw had given her a deep scratch on her underbelly. Streamclaw took her place. Firepaw leaped up onto his back and performed the same trick she had performed with Shadeclaw. She battered his ears until they bled and jumped off before he could roll on her. He quickly retreated. Pondfish attacked Whitepaw, swiping at him and making lots of scratches. Cinderheart leaped at him and caused a deep scratch in his flank, making him retreat.  
"You should've known better than to attack ThunderClan, especially because we aren't on your territory, Lilyfur. Stay here and guard me while the rest of your patrol goes into RiverClan with the apprentices or escort us all."  
"And why should I do that?"  
"Training."  
"Stupid ThunderClan! Why did Squirrelstar have to come up with that?"  
"Don't call my Clan stupid you fox-hearted mangy-pelt RiverClan cat! Squirrelstar wanted the apprentices of all Clans to understand each Clan, not just their own. It's training. Now, I'd really like to go to your camp and see Mistystar."  
"Fine. I'll lead, you three behind me. Pondfish, to the left of them, Rosethorn, to the right, Streamclaw, behind. They are all to be given fresh-kill, as Cinderheart's stomach is rumbling and I'm sure ThunderClan can hear it from here. Dovewing certainly can, and she'll tell ThunderClan what is going on. Lionblaze will be the first over here to 'teach us a lesson' on 'proper' treating of guests. The apprentices look fine, but they are to be fed as well. The apprentices need to be taught that RiverClan is kind-hearted, but we are still strict and follow the Warrior Code." Lilyfur said. The ThunderClan cats got behind her, and the patrol surrounded them.  
"I told you she might forgive you for Lionblaze's victory." Firepaw hissed into Cinderheart's ear. Cinderheart placed her nose on Firepaw's head in thanks and kept walking.  
When they reached RiverClan camp, the cat on guard growled.  
"Lilyfur, why are you back so soon? And why are there three ThunderClan cats with your patrol? Were they trespassing?" The cat was quite small, but she looked ready to be a warrior.  
"No, Goosepaw. The two apprentices are here for training, and Cinderheart is their warrior chaperone."  
"Alright. Go in. And...Lilyfur?"  
"Yes?"  
"When will my warrior ceremony be? My litter mates were already made warriors a moon ago."  
"Soon, Goosepaw. Tomorrow, I think."  
The patrol headed into camp. Cinderheart made a beeline for the leader's den, but Lilyfur stopped her.  
"Cinderheart. You, me, over by the warrior's den we need to speak."  
"I imagine we do, yes."  
The two went over to the back of the warrior's den. Lilyfur's fur was sticking up. She was clearly upset.  
"I don't care whether or not Lionblaze is your mate, do you get that? He hurt me, yes, but you are the one I'm mad at. The fight between Lionblaze and me was a fair one, his skills are sharper than mine. Even if I could've hurt him, I never had the chance. No, I'm mad at you, Cinderheart."  
"Why?"  
"What are you doing with that ginger apprentice? Cinderpelt warned you about her, right?"  
"Cinderpelt? No, she never speaks to me from StarClan."  
"WHAT? Cinderpelt told me that you knew that Firepaw was a bad sign for the Clans. That's why I was so mad that you had brought her here."  
"Tell me, why is she a bad omen? She is a fast learner and she's ready to be a warrior, but I can't see anything wrong with her. She is not the type of cat who would choose blood as her future."  
"Mousebrain! She is Firestar!"  
"Maybe one day, but not now. She's Firepaw, Lilyfur."  
"No. Firepaw was reborn into her."  
"Why?"  
"A dark, bloody path lies ahead for the Clans. We need the Fire that Firestar was now more than ever. And, Sandstorm knew that he had to go. She couldn't lose him again, though so she chose to be reborn too. The only problem, she chose to be born into Sandkit here in RiverClan. What do we do?"  
"Lilyfur, you never did tell me why your name isn't Yellowfur. I know she left you after you became an apprentice because you knew she was there and she knew you would guide me. But the spirit of Yellowfang is still in you, right? Like the spirit of Cinderpelt is in me?"  
"Yes. But Yellowfang made a made a mistake and I was born as Lilykit, then she entered my spirit. Too late, though. It's ok, I like my name. What does this have to do with anything?"  
"You never helped me until we started meeting in Gatherings, well until we were warriors. You never guided me, I never guided you. StarClan chose for us to meet then, not before. When it is time for Sandkit and Firepaw to meet, they will. StarClan will see to it."  
"I suppose. Tonight, try to get to StarClan in your dreams to speak with Cinderpelt, and I will try to contact Yellowfang. You should be able to, because you share a strong bond with her, as I do with Yellowfang. I'm just glad we didn't need to be medicine cats. We can save the Clans from dangers to come with tooth and claw!"  
"I agree! But, Firepaw is here to save the Clans from danger, not bring it. But I'm starved and I need to tell Mistystar about Firepaw and Sandkit, if that's ok."  
"Of course, but don't tell her I told you anything. First, you should eat. Eat as much as you like. StarClan knows you've hunted for RiverClan many times. And you look like you haven't eaten since early yesterday."  
"I haven't. I'll eat then speak to Mistystar. Make sure that the apprentices make it to the elder's den, ok? They need to know RiverClan's history."  
"Sure!"  
Cinderheart padded over to the fresh-kill pile. The two apprentices had just finished and were beginning to wander around the camp.  
"Hey, make sure to head to the elder's den, too. I'll be speaking to Mistystar, ok?"  
"Sure, Cinderheart." Whitepaw replied, then the two padded over to explore the camp.  
The way the camp was set up, the apprentice's den was next to the entrance to the right, and next to that was the medicine cat den, then the nursery, then the leader's den, then the elder's den, then the warrior's den to the left of the entrance. The fresh-kill pile was to the right of a boulder where the Clan leader probably gathered the Clan. Firepaw and Whitepaw, excited to learn about RiverClan's history, started heading towards the elder's den. Before they got there, they were pounced on by kits.  
"Grrrrr! Bad ThunderClan apprentices in out camp! Get out you intruders! Out!" Squeaked a sand-colored kit as she clung to Firepaw's back. She was about half a moon away from being an apprentice, but she was still small. A dark gray kit clung to Whitepaw, but he shook the kit off and nudged it towards the nursery.  
"No. I'm Firepaw of ThunderClan. I'm here for training. And who might you be, young one?"  
"Firepaw? I-I know you." The kit buried her nose in Firepaw's fur. "I know you, but it's a vague memory. Oh, well, I'm Sandkit. Almost Sandpaw though! I want to visit other Clans, too! Just like you and your friend!"  
"My friend has a name, Whitepaw. Now, Sandkit, go back to the nursery."  
"Alright." Sighed Sandkit as she trudged back to the nursery.  
"I still don't get why you don't want kits. You'd be a great mother." Whitepaw said, bumping Firepaw's side  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Fine." The two walked into the elder's den. An elder who looked like he could still be a warrior sat up.  
"You smell of ThunderClan."  
"Yes. I am Whitepaw and this is Firepaw. We're here on training."  
"Mmm, yes. I remember Squirrelstar declaring that apprentices should be allowed to visit camps. Well, come in. Don't just stand in the entrance like a mousebrain."  
"Who are you?" Firepaw asked, sitting and curling her tail around her paws.  
"Reedwhisker. I was the RiverClan deputy, but, as you can see, my left forepaw was torn off completely."  
"How?"  
"I was in a battle with loners. I was alone and on a hunting patrol when they attacked me. I'm afraid I killed one of them, but it couldn't have been avoided. The other one ran away with wounds he didn't forget in a hurry. The dead one had his claws stuck in my paw, and I had to wrench it out. The bone was almost broken completely through, and the rest of my paw had been detached. Willowshine had to cut my paw off and treat it. Luckily, I was ok because of a new treatment she came up with."  
"What was it?" Whitepaw asked.  
"Well, I can't share the secrets of my Clan, now can I?"  
"Please, Reedwhisker, my mother's littermate died because her leg had to be cut off and she bled to death. How did Willowshine save you?"  
"Willowshine created a small, tame fire, and she heated a Twoleg metal contraption in it. She ran the burning metal over my wound and the blood hardened, some of my skin covered it, but not much, creating a barrier through which blood couldn't flow. Now I'm healed, but I'm not much use with only three usable paws."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"No, no. Now, you came here for some history lessons, right? You've been to ShadowClan already, from the smells of it. When did they start their history lesson?"  
"Ashfoot started when Cedarstar was leader."  
"Oh, ho. A noble leader Cedarstar was. Well, our leader at the time was Hailstar. He was the oldest leader of the time, if we're talking along the same lines. ThunderClan's leader, Pinestar, was the second oldest, but he became a kittypet, something I'm sure your Clan would like to forget. Then Sunfall became your leader, then Bluestar, Firestar, Bramblestar, and Squirrelstar, but you don't need a history lesson on your Clan. You need one on ours. Hmmm...Hailstar. He was kind to the other Clans, but when it came time to battle the other Clans were nothing more than enemies, and he died in a battle protecting his deputy, the last defense in front of the nursery. After Hailstar was Crookedstar, and you may have heard stories of him. He was good friends with my grandmother, Bluestar, but he was always the laughingstock of other Clans because of his jaw. When he was a kit, he was named Stormkit, but after he slipped and fell in the river, his jaw broke and he became Crookedkit. After Crookedstar was my mother's friend, Leopardstar. She became Leopardstar in the old forest, and was forced to become part of TigerClan. She saved her Clan and lived long lives. She lost most of her lives to sickness, and not in battle like many other leaders. My mother, Mistystar, became leader after her, as you see now. She's a wonderful leader, and she has a wonderful deputy, Lilyfur. Do you know what Yellowfang looked like?"  
"No. All I know was that she kitted Brokenstar and killed him, and that she saved a kit from a terrible fire in ThunderClan with her life." Firepaw answered, puffing her chest up as she tried to look taller.  
"She looked exactly like Lilyfur. Odd, huh? Well, you ought to keep moving. WindClan awaits you."  
"Yes, I suppose it does. But...but Ashfoot took time to explain things. Would you mind doing so?"  
"Alright, what do you want to know? I'm terrible at this stuff."  
"Oh! Well, start with Hailstar. What was he known for?"  
"Hailstar. Hmmm, well, ok. He was the valiant leader of RiverClan, and he lead for many, many long moons. Every greenleaf, when the twolegs were threatening our camp, he came up with clever plans. I've heard that there were several other camps that the Clan could go to that allowed them to keep hidden from twolegs. If kits were going to be born in a time of warring, the mother would go to a hidden spot with her mate and an apprentice would be posted every day outside, mostly the medicine cat apprentice, and if the she-cat began kitting the apprentice, if he or she wasn't the medicine cat's apprentice, they would go back to the camp and tell the medicine cat. This way, the kits would be born in a safe place. Any queens and her kits could move their any time they wanted. Although, once Crookedstar became leader that stopped. He had ways to protect everyone inside the camp, instead of moving around. He was leader for a good long time too. He became leader before Bluestar, the leader in your Clan before Firestar. He died a little before Bluestar, but he protected the Clan in many, many ways. He fortified the camp so it would be harder to attack, easier to defend, and protected from twolegs. Leopardstar came after him, and she helped the all the Clans when we moved here to the lake. She died before the battle against the dark forest, and Mistystar became leader. Mistystar lead us through the battle against the dark forest, and when we first moved to the lake, she helped find RiverClan's territory and camp."  
"Wow! RiverClan had fewer leader changes than ShadowClan and ThunderClan, but the leaders all made important and good changes, unlike leaders like Bramblestar, Tigerstar, and Brokenstar." Firepaw exclaimed.  
"That's right. Now, run along and find Cinderheart, I'm going out to hunt. I may not be quite to warrior standards with my forepaw missing, but I can still get some fish for my Clan."  
Firepaw and Whitepaw scampered out of the elder's den and across the clearing to Mistystar's den. They were about to rush in when someone called them from across the camp.  
"Firepaw, Whitepaw! I need you two over here!" The apprentices whirled around to see Lilyfur calling them.  
"Coming, Lilyfur!" Whitepaw chirped. The apprentices bounded over to Lilyfur, who was waiting for them.  
"Now, there is a...complication. You two need to stay in RiverClan for a few days, until Cinderheart comes back. Mistystar and Cinderheart are attending to buisness outside of the Clan territories and will be leaving shortly. Given Whitepaw's lack of training, the fact that the two of you are apprentices, and that a Clan lies in between here and ThunderClan either way you go, Cinderheart thought it was best to have you stay here. I don't have an apprentice, though I might in a few moments, so you two will be with me. If I do end up getting an apprentice, you two will help me, is that clear?"  
"Yes, Lilyfur." Whitepaw and Firepaw said, excited and disappointed at the same time.  
"Good. Mistystar will be calling a meeting—" Lilyfur was interrupted by Mistystar calling a meeting.  
"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath the high boulder for a Clan meeting!" Mistystar called out. The Clan gathered around the rock. "As you may know, we have three ThunderClan cats among us. Cinderheart, Firepaw, and Whitepaw. I will be gone for a little while, attending to business outside of the Clan territories. Lilyfur is in charge, her word is my word. The two apprentices will be staying with us until Cinderheart and I get back. Lilyfur, they will follow you. Whitepaw, Firepaw, you do as she says. Even if she tells you to entertain the kits all day, you do it. Now, I was planning on saving this for another week, but I don't know when I'll be back, so I'll do it now. Sandkit, Pebblekit, please step forward. From this day forth, until you recieve your warrior names, you shall be known as Sandpaw and Pebblepaw. Pebblepaw, your mentor will be...Rosethorn. Sandkit, your mentor will be St—"  
Cinderheart cleared her throat with a pointed glance at Mistystar. Lilyfur looked up at Mistystar hopefully.  
"Ahem, ah, Sandkit, your mentor will be Lilyfur. Streamclaw, she would have been yours but you have an apprentice, though not for long."

"Sandpaw! Pebblepaw!" RiverClan cheered.  
"Lilyfur, I know I've given you a lot of responsibility, do you want to let Firepaw or Whitepaw shadow another cat?" Mistystar asked.  
"Yes, Mistystar. Can Whitepaw help Rosethorn out with her first apprentice, and Firepaw help with my second one?"  
"Ok, Lilyfur. Whitepaw, you'll help Rosethorn and Pebblepaw. Firepaw, you'll help Lilyfur and Sandpaw. Firepaw, I expect you to make life easier for Lilyfur while I'm away, ok? I may not be your leader, but you're in my Clan so you have to do what I say and what the deputy, warriors, and elders say. Whitepaw, same for you. Now, one more ceremony. Goosepaw, please step forward. Streamclaw, do you feel that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior? Has he learned and upheld the warrior code? Is he ready to protect the Clan, even at the cost of his life?"  
"Yes, Mistystar. He is ready."  
"And you, Goosepaw, have you learned and upheld the warrior code? Are you ready to protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"Yes Mistystar, I am ready."  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Goosefeather."  
"Goosefeather! Goosefeather!" RiverClan cheered.  
"Now, Lilyfur, I rest my Clan in your paws. May StarClan light your path."  
"And yours, Mistystar. May StarClan grant you a speedy return." Lilyfur said.  
As Cinderheart and Mistystar left, Firepaw and Sandpaw got to know each other better, and so did Pebblepaw and Whitepaw. That was, until an ear piercing yowl split the air and an overwhelming scent flooded the air...

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Was it so-so? Please review, and make mr frowny smile! (mr frowny) D: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Let the battle begin!

**A/N: Well, I'm going to post as much as I can as fast as I can. I'm trying to edit typos but it's hard when my computer doesn't accept the cat names. I tend to skip over the red lines because of that. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy!**

"WindClan! ATTACK!" Yowled Onestar, charging into camp.  
"Firepaw, Whitepaw, Pebblepaw, Sandpaw! Stay out of the fighting! You're not ready yet!" Lilyfur told them before rushing across the clearing into battle.  
"Whitepaw, Pebblepaw, Sandpaw...I'm sorry, but she's right. You're not ready to fight yet. You haven't had any training. But I have, and RiverClan might not be my Clan, but it's the Clan that's feeding me and helping me right now. I have to go. I can't let you get hurt. Sandpaw, Pebblepaw, listen to Whitepaw. He knows more than you do about battle. He can protect you. Don't go out into the fight, stay here. If some fox-heart WindClan cat tries to attack you, yowl and I'll come back to help you." Firepaw said, ready to race into the thick of a battle.  
"No! I can't let you get hurt, Firepaw. You're my best friend and I...I care about you." Whitepaw said, fear racing through his eyes.  
"I won't die, Whitepaw, I promise. Now guard them!" Firepaw said as she raced off and attacked WindClan cats, making many of them retreat. She clawed ears and swiped at flanks, but the warriors caught on to her and she was about to be overwhelmed. The warriors were crowding around her and swiping at her.  
"Hey, Firepaw, why are you here? Aren't you a little young to be venturing so far from ThunderClan?" A warrior mocked before slashing at her spine. She fell to the ground crying out in pain.  
"Hold on, Firepaw! I've got you!" Yowled Whitepaw, charging at the warrior who had slashed at her spine. He ripped at his front legs, then charged at the other warrior, clearing a circle around Firepaw, who was whimpering on the ground. "Hey, didn't I tell you not to get hurt?" He asked, nudging her cheek. The only response he got was a sob. "Ok, I get it. No time for jokes. I just don't want you to get hurt, I...I...you're my best friend. Now, this is going to hurt, but I'm going to pick you up by your scruff and get you to the medicine den." Firepaw nodded weakly as he picked her up. She went limp to help him.  
Suddenly Onestar himself leaped at Whitepaw, clawing him to the ground. "What's ThunderClan scum doing here?" He growled twisting Whitepaw's paw. Whitepaw let out a yowl and released Firepaw from his jaws. Seeing this as a great time to attack, she clawed at his eyes and nose, making him back up with blood trickling from next to his eye, "WindClan! Retreat!" He yowled. He growled at Firepaw before he left.  
"Are...you...ok?" Firepaw squeaked out through grunts of pain. While attacking Onestar she had made her injury worse.  
"I'm ok, Firepaw, he twisted my paw, but it doesn't hurt much. But, Firepaw, thank you for doing what you did to Onestar. He could have almost killed me."  
"Yeah...I...know." Firepaw said, struggling to het the words out. She screeched loudly once she had spoken, as her back felt like it was on fire.  
One of the medicine cats, Willowshine, raced over to her. "Um...Firepaw? What happened?" All she got as an answer was a squeal. "Whitepaw? What happened to her? Why is her back bleeding? Quickly, I need to know."  
"A black warrior attacked her-" He was interrupted by Firepaw.  
"Crow...feather." She hissed out quietly.  
"Right. Crowfeather attacked her, slashing at her spine. I don't know how deep her wound goes. Onestar attacked me, and she probably saved my life by leaping at him and clawing at his eyes and nose, but she made her wound worse. Oh, please, Willowshine, can't you heal her?"  
"I don't know. It depends on whether or not Crowfeather broke her spine. If he did, he broke it high up and she will die, I can't do anything. But if he followed the warrior code, and I can't ensure that he did, he's broken it before, then her wound is only a flesh wound and I can heal her. She might not be able to do her warrior duties for a week or so, but she'll be healed."  
"So help! Please!"  
"Help me bring her into the medicine cat den, then you have to leave, ok?"  
"Ok! But please, hurry!"  
"She'll survive, even with a broken spine for quite some time. What's the rush, Whitepaw?"  
"I-can she hear us?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, come over here, I don't want her hearing us." Willowshine and Whitepaw carefully laid her down on fresh moss in the medicine cat den, the stepped outside.  
"Well?"  
"I love her, ok? I've loved her for a long time, and I don't think she loves me back. But I couldn't bear it if she died. She's the love of my life, my soulmate. If you can't save her then I'll die!"  
"Ok, Whitepaw. I get it. But I also get that she loves you too. Onestar is loyal to the warrior code, more so than you may think. He wouldn't have hurt you that badly, and Firepaw knows that. But she still attacked him because he was hurting you. She loves you but doesn't know if you feel the same way."  
"How do you know? You're a medicine cat, you're not allowed to love! What if she says she doesn't love me?"  
"I know because I'm not allowed to love. Do you understand?"  
"No."  
"Well, since I can't love, I watch and observe others. I also love someone, unfortunately, and I can't follow the feelings though he might feel the same."  
"Who is it?"  
"I...don't tell him. Jayfeather."  
"Oh, he likes you too. He mumbles about how beautiful you are, how nice you are, and how your eyes shine brighter than StarClan."  
"How does he know that? Oh, dream-walking. Right. Well, just as you know that Jayfeather fancies me, I know that Firepaw fancies you. Go find Mothwing, see her about that paw."  
"Ok..."  
"I'll see that Firepaw pulls through." While Whitepaw went to Mothwing about his paw, Willowshine went into the medicine den to treat Firepaw. Firepaw was whimpering on the ground, and the look she gave Willowshine was one of pure pity.  
"Please...tell...Whitepaw...I..love him." Firepaw said.  
"I already did. He loves you too. Now, I need to know, can you feel your legs?"  
"Yes." Firepaw kicked her legs and flicked her paws. She moved her tail and her neck. "Spine's...not broken. Twisted...maybe...but not...broken. Can...you...untwist it? Lungs...really hurt."  
"Oh! Thank StarClan! Yes, I can fix it." Willowshine said, then got to work. "Can you tell me how it got twisted?"  
"Crowfeather...dug his...claws...in...and...pulled left."  
"Mhhhhmm, I see. Ok. Well, hold still. This will hurt and unfortunately I need you awake for this."  
"Just...do it."  
"Ok." Firepaw held stone still, and Willowshine carefully stuck her claws in and pulled right on Firepaw's spine. She pulled her claws out and listened to Firepaw's breathing. It returned to normal pretty quickly, meaning her lungs weren't affected anymore and her spine was untwisted.  
"Thanks. Now, I'm going to bleed to death if my wound isn't sealed so..."  
"Right!" Willowshine applied a marigold, goldenrod, and wild garlic poultice to treat the wound and prevent infection, then put cobwebs over the wound. "Alright, are you in pain? I can make you a poppy seed and thyme mixture so that your nerves are calmed and your pain is numbed, but I don't want to use the herbs if it can be helped—there are other sick cats out there."  
"Can I have a single poppy seed? I need to numb the pain in my back, but I know others need it more than me...I'm not even RiverClan."  
"Nonsense. You fought bravely for a Clan that wasn't yours. You risked your life out there. If you can wait for a little while, I can go check with Mothwing to see if anyone has a severe injury like you, and if the number is small I'll give you a mixture of 5 poppy seeds and 3 thyme leaves to calm you. If the number is large, I'll give you 3 poppy seeds and a thyme leaf. It's not the best, mind you, but I'll always treat any cat from any Clan, especially one who fights for us."  
"That's a lot. Ok, I can wait."  
"Good. Do you want me to send in Whitepaw?"  
"No! I-I mean no. I'm not ready yet."  
"Ok, I'll tell him to wait until you've woken up. Does that sound alright or do you want me to tell him to let you find him?"  
"He can come whenever he likes, just...not until I'm asleep. After that, I'll be fine."  
"Ok, Firepaw. Let me go check with Mothwing and bring the injured inside here." Willowshine went outside to go speak with Mothwing. She was treating a bleeding ear, but she was almost finished. "Mothwing, do we have anyone severely injured?"  
"Yes, Willowshine. Goosefeather was near the entrance when WindClan attacked and I think his leg is broken. I couldn't check him thoroughly, though, half the Clan came to find me. Speaking of which, I hope you were doing something productive?"  
"Of course! I was treating Firepaw. Crowfeather twisted her spine and she was having a hard time breathing."  
"You should have healed RiverClan cats before her. I healed Whitepaw, but poor Petalfur was suffering because of it. Her leg was cut, and she was in great discomfort by the time I got to her."  
"Mothwing, what are you saying? She could be dead right now if I hadn't helped her! And she fought more than most of these warriors that you're treating! I couldn't just let her die, even if you could. I'm going to check on Goosefeather. That's what you should be doing, not healing scratches and bleeding ears." Willowshine snarled, then she stalked off to find Goosefeather. He was unconscious next to the camp entrance, and he was hurt badly. Just as she was about to inspect him, Whitepaw came running up to her.  
"Willowshine! Where is Firepaw? Is she ok? Is she alive? Can I go see her?"  
"Whitepaw, she's fine. Crowfeather twisted her spine, that's all. I ned you to help me get Goosefeather over to the medicine den, then leave. Firepaw isn't ready to see you yet. She told me, before I untwisted her spine, to tell you that she loves you. I told her you did too. I'm going to give her poppy seeds and thyme when I get back, so she'll be sleeping. Once she's asleep, you can come in."  
"Ok!"  
"Here's what I need you to do. I'm going to pick him up by his scruff, and I need you to help me put him on my back."  
"Ok." Willowshine picked Goosefeather up and Whitepaw heaved Goosefeather's legs up onto Willowshine's back. Whitepaw walked next to her just in case she needed help, but once they reached the medicine den, he left.  
Willowshine placed Goosefeather down on moss, carefully, and looked over at Firepaw.  
"Well, he's the only one. Let me get you some poppy seeds and thyme." Willowshine rose to get the herbs. "Oh, well, we have plenty of poppy seeds, but no thyme. I'm going to give you some camomile instead. It'll have the same effect, basically."  
"Ok." Willowshine put the seeds and camomile in front of Firepaw on a leaf. She gulped them down and fell asleep quickly. While Willowshine was treating Goosefeather, Whitepaw came in and curled up next to Firepaw, his tail over her flank. The two fell asleep, but Firepaw was only sucked into a terrible dream into the place, the place she had come to know as The Place of Terror. Where they forced her to fight battle after battle, where she had watched as her friend from WindClan, Robinpaw, had been killed by the warrior known as Thistleclaw (a/n: he was one of the cats NOT killed in the battle), and she had felt guilty for not speaking up when Onestar had come into ThunderClan's camp with Robinpaw's parents, Furzepelt and Boulderclaw, and questioned about her. But Robinpaw was gone, so she hadn't seen the point in terrorizing Furzepelt and Boulderclaw with news that her daughter had been murdered by a cat she didn't know.  
Firepaw didn't mind going there, but Pinetail had warned her against going there. Why? Did it have something to do with Robinpaw's death? Or something even worse?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I've decided that I'm going to update as much as I can, because from July 21-August 2 I won't be able to update anything. Just giving you a warning. So...yeah. Next chappie will be Firepaw's dream in the Dark Forest. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, byeskies!**


	8. Dreaming in the Dark Forest

**A/N: HEYYY! Second chappie today! I wrote it today, so I hope you enjoy. As I said last chappie I won't be posting from 7/21-8/2 so I'm making my time count! Also, the guest Gentleheart pointed out a typo, I put Crookedstar instead of Brokenstar last chappie. It's fixed, so ENJOY! **

Once Firepaw drifted off to sleep, she appeared in The Place of Terror.  
"H-Hello? Why am I here again? I was badly injured today, and I'm in no shape to fight!" Firepaw called out to the gloom around her.  
"And why were you badly injured, Firepaw?" Thistleclaw hissed from behind her. Firepaw twirled around and unsheathed her claws. This voice was imprinted in her brain-as a murderer.  
"Because trained warriors were attacking me."  
"No excuse. You should have been more careful. I watched you, and it's time that you began training with us. You have great potential, and I can help you unlock it."  
"Why would I train with you? You killed Robinpaw."  
"A mistake. She tried to stop a fight between me and a new recruit, and got killed in the process. You're too smart for that. So, join us?"  
"I don't know..."  
d  
"I-I call it The Place of Terror."  
"Yes, this is The Place of No Terror. Where prey is always plump and bountiful, where streams of water rush through rocks, clean and full of fish, where the sun always shines clear and bright, and where the trees are always leafy green with plenty of cool shade. This is usually where we welcome new recruits. We teach them hunting skills, climbing skills, and swimming skills. Then we move into the darkness and teach them how to fight."  
"Why not stay here?"  
"This isn't our-uh home. The darkness is. Only new recruits belong here. Only the innocent, sweet recruits. Once they need to begin fighting, they need to leave. It's because, uh the land is obvious terrain. We need terrain that's hard to cope with."  
"Oh. Well, I'll be happy to train here. I can't fight yet, not for another week or so, but after that you can teach me all I need to know to be the best warrior ever!"  
"Yeah! How bout we go and meet one of our top warriors. I believe you know him?"  
"Ah, who is it?"  
"Pinetail. He's a good...warrior. He's learned lots of fighting moves and he's one of the top hunters here. He's going to have his...special ceremony. Say hello, then wake up. You can't watch the ceremony. It's a secret. Wouldn't want to give it away before you have to perform it."  
"Right! Ok, let me go see Pinetail." Firepaw walked onto the fighting field. She dodged under legs and leaped over swinging paws until she reached the center of the field where the mentors had cleared a space for Pinetail and a white warrior she didn't know. She had been on the raid from WindClan, but Firepaw didn't know her. "Pinetail. A pleasant surprise. I heard you're having a special ceremony today?"  
"As am I, young one. Oh! You were the cat that beat my mate in a fight, aren't you? Oh, pardon me. You haven't the faintest idea who I am. I'm Whitetail, Onestar's mate. Confusing, I know, as this is the name that your...friend is he? Yes, this is presumably the name he will have because his pelt is black and his tail white. Whitetail makes sense. The bat—ceremony today may or may not clear that up. Well, whether it does or doesn't, WindClan will be launching another attack on RiverClan at sunhigh. It's a good thing you came to say hello or that nasty wound Crowfeather gave you would turn fatal. The Dark Forest cats in my Clan won't attack you, as long as you don't attack them. If you do begin to attack one, they will tell you that they are one of us and you must cease your attack."  
"My, do all WindClan cats talk this much? And no, I'm not here to make friends and gossip, I'm here to be the best warrior I can be. I'll expect no mercy and will give none. What did you call this place? The Dark Forest?"  
Whitetail shot Pinetail a confused glance.  
"Firepaw, of course this is the Dark Forest, and we have to stick together if we train here. It's how we recognize a spy, if they don't fight for us, they're—"Whitetail said, only to be interrupted.  
"Shunned. If they don't fight for us, they're shunned, Firepaw. Never to train here again. Speaking of which, I told you never to come back here! This place isn't for a young, sweet, innocent cat like you. You shouldn't be here. During training the warriors will be relentless. You could be killed like that poor friend of yours, Robinpaw."  
"No! No, really, it's ok! Thistleclaw's going to teach me how to be the best warrior I can be! I'll use cunning in battles where I am outmatched."  
"Seriously, Firepaw, this is no place for an apprentice, especially one with so much talent. So much raw potential. Leave here, now. Wake yourself up. You can't see my ceremony."  
"Right! Wouldn't want to spoil it for myself!"  
"I'm serious, Firepaw, you can't come back here. Ever. This place isn't for you. It's for cats like me, full warriors who can handle this stuff. I'll talk to you at the next Gathering."  
"Fine!" Firepaw snarled then she backed away into the gloomy forest on the edge of the field. It hid her from sight, and she wanted to see the ceremony, even though nobody else wanted her to. Thistleclaw, mentor to both Pinetail and Whitetail began the ceremony.  
"Today, we are gathered here to witness the passage of an apprentice to a mentor. Pinetail and Whitetail are both equally qualified. Yet, there will be only one who becomes a mentor tonight. To prove your worth and strength, you must kill your opponent. The winner lives to fight another day, this time as a mentor. The loser dies. If the loser is loyal to the Dark Forest, their soul will come here. If not, their soul will go to StarClan. I almost envy them, we have that small patch of land that we fought for and won, and it's like a dream. But I don't envy them, what's worse than being StarClan, the ancestors, and having living cats pray to you. Disgusting. I would like nothing more than to shred those mouse brains once and for all! Now, FIGHT!" Thistleclaw's yowl pierced the air, sending energy through Whitetail and Pinetail.  
Whitetail went for an immediate killing blow, but Pinetail dodged, sending her off balance. He clamped down on her neck, killing her almost instantly.  
"Well done, Pinetail, well done. And welcome, as a full member of the Dark Forest!"  
"Pinetail! Pinetail!" The cats chorused, all except for one. It was Whitetail herself, not quite dead. When everyone was distracted she sprang up as fast as she could and slammed into Pinetail.  
"I'm taking you with me you little punk." She hissed. She clawed his throat open and ran for the borders of StarClan, Pinetail on her heels. "I'll heal myself then kill you!" She crowed, running towards the nearest medicine cat.  
"Who are you?" The gray cat inquired. "I haven't seen you before. Oh, oh my. You!'re alive. And dying. My, so is he."  
"Who're you?" Pinetail asked.  
"Why, I'd like to think that a cat of my former, former Clan would recognize me. I'm Yellowfang, of course. Why are you here? Where did you come from?"  
"The Dark Forest, Yellowfang. Please, save me." Pinetail said. "She did this to me."  
"He did this to me!" Whitetail protested.  
"I had to. I knew you weren't dead, so I was hoping you'd have the sense to wake up and go to Kestrelflight. He could've healed you. He's one of the most skilled medicine cats."  
"Oh, I—please, Yellowfang, heal us."  
"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Stay here." Yellowfang ran off and came back with burning metal, similar to what Willowshine had used for Reedwhisker. Yellowfang sealed the wounds and put out the fire. As she looked up to inspect them, she saw Firepaw running in the Dark Forest. She ran deeper into the gloomy place, obscuring Yellowfang's view of her. "Did you see that, either if you?"  
"See what?" Whitetail asked.  
"Firepaw."  
"Firepaw? No, she woke up. I told her to wake up. Yellowfang, leave my wound alone now. Prick it open, I want some blood to still drip. Whitetail, stay here or wake up. Please, don't ever come back to the Dark Forest. As protector of the Clans, I have to save everyone from those evil fiends. Thank you for everything, Yellowfang, but I have to go find a stubborn little apprentice." Pinetail said. Yellowfang pricked his wound so that a little blood still dripped.  
"I pray that you will be ok, Pinetail, but please, do be careful. And find Firepaw, the Dark Forest is no place for a cat like her." Whitetail whispered, tears in her eyes. "She has a special destiny, I can feel it in my bones. Yellowfang?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is she special?" Pinetail asked.  
"Do you two swear to secrecy?"  
"Yes." The two murmured.  
"Firepaw is Firestar. Firestar was reborn into her, and soon she must unlock the power within. Sandkit—Sandpaw, sorry—of RiverClan is Sandstorm. She'll join ThunderClan soon. She'll unlock her power within soon, and I know that Firepaw and Sandpaw will work together to save the Clans. Waste no more time here, Pinetail. Go and find her. Whitetail, I'm going to teach you how to stay away from that evil place."  
Pinetail raced across the border between the Dark Forest and StarClan, and picked up fresh scent of Firepaw. A few minutes later he stumbled upon her, curled up in a ball sobbing.  
"Firepaw, did you see the ceremony?"  
"Yes! Oh, yes! It was terrible! How could you kill Whitetail?"  
"I didn't. She's safe with Yellowfang now, and soon she'll wake up in WindClan with a few new scars. But Yellowfang heals well. Her neck won't hurt or anything. It was all part of my trick. Now, wake up. Promise me you'll never come back here."  
"Pinetail, I can't stop it. I just wake up here."  
"Then follow my scent trail back to Yellowfang. She'll teach you. I have to go back to the Dark Forest. I'm trying to get cats to leave, to warn others. Whitetail will most likely tell Onestar, who will inform everyone. Hopefully. Go! I must go to Thistleclaw." Pinetail said, placing his muzzle on her forehead. Firepaw raced to StarClan and ran up to Yellowfang.  
"Yellowfang, help me. I can't go back there ever again."  
"That's the spirit." Yellowfang touched her muzzle to Firepaw's head, and Firepaw was filled with hope and love and belonging. She was sure that she would never go back to that terrible dark place forever.  
Filled with hope, Firepaw willed herself to go back to her sleeping body, down in the medicine den of RiverClan.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Also, do you have any ideas that I could use for my story? I don't want it to be just a plain love story, though that's the main plot. I want it to be...more. Do you guys have any characters you want me to use? For example, Lilyfur was a suggested character. She'll be incredibly important in later chappies! Sooo...yeah! Just review with your idea! I'm starting a new thing, a question of the...day. sort of. an ending question!**

**_QUESTION OF THE DAY: If you could turn into any animal, what and why?_**


	9. The return of Firestar and Sandstorm!

**A/N: So this week, I went on a writing frenzy! I wrote 4 WHOLE chappies, and I'm uploading them all right now! Oh, and I finally managed to write some chappies for my parody of Bluestar's Prophecy called Bluestar's Destiny, so go check that out! Alright, enjoy!**

When Firepaw woke, she was startled to feel Whitepaw's tail over her. Goosefeather was curled up in the corner of the medicine den opposite Firepaw and Whitepaw, and Willowshine and Mothwing were asleep in the center of the den. Firepaw glanced outside and saw that it was moonhigh. She gently nudged Whitepaw's tail off and padded outside. There was a guard at the front of the camp, so she went up to her. It was Petalfur.  
"Hello, Petalfur. Mind if I join you?"  
"No, not at all, Firepaw. Everyone's heard of your victory over Onestar. Thank you, you saved us all. WindClan was strong and we were unprepared. They would have defeated us, and we don't know why they were fighting us in the first place. I heard that they were trying to destroy our medicine supplies. They almost succeeded, but Onestar called them off thanks to you. We owe you. I don't know why Mothwing was so uptight earlier, she was yelling at Willowshine for healing you. She almost disagreed to heal Whitepaw, but I told her that she couldn't heal me until she healed him."  
"Thank you. It was my fault he got hurt. I was surrounded and Crowfeather twisted my spine with his claws, and Whitepaw had to rescue me. Onestar attacked him and hurt his paw, and that's when I attacked him. The attack from Windclan was unjust, I assume?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmm. Well, you must be tired. I've slept all day. You can go to sleep and I'll patrol if you want."  
"Oh, how sweet. Alright, thanks. Yowl if you see trouble. Onestar isn't going to forget his defeat easily."  
"I'll bear that in mind. Go ahead, get some rest. I've got this.  
"Alright." Petalfur went off to the warrior's den to sleep, and Firepaw watched the open land in front of her.  
There were some trees, but not nearly as many as ThunderClan, or even ShadowClan. She would definitely see the attack party coming. Firepaw thought about her dream, about how she had almost become one of the Dark Forest's secret warriors.  
As the night began to fade a little, Whitepaw joined her silently. Firepaw leaned into him, breathing in his lovely ThunderClan scent and feeling comforted by his presence. The two enjoyed their time together, in the night when nobody was there to stare at them or wonder if they were going to be mates or giggle at them. When dawn broke, Lilyfur came out of the warrior's den and stretched. The two separated quickly, but Lilyfur saw them. She pretended she hadn't, but the thought of young love warmed her mind.  
"You two can rest now, and thank you. Petalfur was glad for some rest. Firepaw, I know you were hurt badly yesterday, and if you want to rest today, that's ok with me. You'll have to ask Willowshine or Mothwing if you can go out today, though, if you decide you want to come."  
"Ok! I'll ask now!"  
"Whitepaw, are you up for training today? You'll be with Pebblepaw and Rosethorn today, I heard that you weren't injured too badly."  
"Yeah, I'll go wake Pebblepaw up."  
"Sounds good."  
Firepaw was cleared for training, and she headed out with Lilyfur and Sandpaw for training that day. Little did she know that Lilyfur had a surprise in store for her...  
"Alright! We're here." Lilyfur said. The trio was at the base of a giant tree, the biggest in the territory.  
"Why are we here, Lilyfur. Normally it's a tour of the territory on the first day." Sandpaw said, annoyed.  
"We're here because you're not a normal cat, Sandpaw. Firepaw, climb the tree. To the top. And stay there. I need to speak to Sandpaw alone." Once Firepaw was out of earshot, Lilyfur spoke to Sandpaw as Leafpool had once spoken to her. "Sandpaw, you probably have come to this conclusion before. You are not a normal cat. You learn things quickly and do things most apprentices learn just before their final assessment. Have you noticed this?"  
"Oh, well, yes actually. I have noticed, now that you mention it."  
"I'm going to give you shocking news that you can't tell anyone, alright. It will make sense once you think about it. Do you know who Sandstorm was?"  
"Yeah, she was Firestar's mate, right?"  
"That's right. Tell me everything you know about her."  
"Well, she was a loyal and trusting mate. When she suspected that Firestar loved Spottedleaf more than her, she talked to Firestar about it. She went with Firestar on a journey to a far-away place to rebuild a fifth Clan—SkyClan. She taught them what little she knew about herbs, she helped set up dens in little caves in the sandstone. It was there that she learned that Firestar had chosen her above the rest. As I said before, she was loyal to the end. She was always frightened when he lost a life, and when he was sick she almost never left his side. She fought wars with him, always on the front lines with him. When he was fighting Tigerstar, she wanted to help. He told her off, that it was his battle to fight alone. And it broke her heart but she did it. And she was terrified when she saw the tree that ended his life falling. Her daughters wouldn't let her give her own life to try to save his. She died because she drowned on the way to a Gathering, a moon after Firestar died, and she let herself die because she wanted to be with her beloved Firestar again."  
"That is information that only she would know, you know that?"  
"What? How? I don't understand! How do I know it? You know, don't you Lilyfur? Please, just tell me."  
"I'm getting to it. The forest is about to become a dark, dark place. Firestar chose to be reborn—as your friend Firepaw. Sandstorm couldn't let him get away again. She chose to be reborn too, but into you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. I need you to think, as hard as you can, and try to remember the name of the medicine cat in SkyClan."  
"I know this! I know I do! I just need to find the—ah! Oh StarClan, no... Eew! Oh! Ah! OW! Oh! Oh! Ah! Eek! AAAHHH! OWWWWW! OWWWWWWW! Oh, adorable! No! STARCLAN, NO! NOO! NOO! Please, no! Oh, yes." With that Sandpaw came back into the real world. "What was that? Why did I just remember all that?"  
"It's because you ARE Sandstorm. And Firepaw is Firestar, only she doesn't know it yet. Sandpaw, all I have to do is show you the territory and teach you to hunt, and then let you practice. You are already almost a full warrior."  
"Wow. Wait, I remember things from Sandstorm's time in StarClan. Is taht supposed to happen?"  
"I did."  
"Wait, who are you?"  
"Lilyfur. But Yellowfang was born into me. When I was born there was a...mistake. Yellowfang entered my soul too late and I don't have her name, but I did have her."  
"Did?"  
"She left."  
"Oh. Why have you woken Sandstorm in me?"  
"Because you nedd to make a choice. Do you want to live in ThunderClan?"  
"No. I'm not Sandstorm. I'm Sandpaw. RiverClan is my home. Did you decide to join ThunderClan or ShadowClan when you found out who you were? No, because RiverClan is your home. I'll help Firepaw, in any way I know how. I promise. But this is my home, not ThunderClan."  
"Very well. Shall we awaken Firestar now?"  
"Yes. I'll get her." Sandpaw climbed the tree with her knowledge from Sandstorm. It took her a few tries, but soon she was practically flying up the tree. "Hey, Firepaw. Do you know that Firestar was reborn into you."  
"Yeah. I've kind of figured, the way Lilyfur and Cinderheart treat me. You're Sandstorm, huh?"  
"You heard?"  
"Yeah. So, how do I unlock the memories?"  
"Umm...when did you lose your second life?"  
"In...SkyClan." Firepaw said, shutting her eyes and gripping tight ro the branch she was on. Better suited to pain, Firepaw let the memories flow through her. "Ahh!" Firepaw moaned. "Why...why do I know these things? It's not right! Not...natural."  
"No, but that's ok. Do you want me to explain things to you?" Sandpaw asked, pressing her pelt to Firepaw's in friendship.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, have you noticed that you can learn things quickly? The apprentices told me that on your first day of training you climbed the highest tree in all the territories, Sky Oak. Not only climbed it, but to the top. You also caught a huge piece of prey, something pretty much impossible. Then, you tracked a kit down and fought a fox. With a warrior, but your only reminders of it were scratches. That's because Firestar was guiding you. He probably fought more than his fair share of foxes. The reason you could scale the Sky Oak was because Fireheart was an excellent tree climber. He came up with the idea to attack other Clans by climbing trees and pouncing on them."  
"I did that! On the way to the lake, I climbed up into a tree and landed on Cinderheart's shoulders. I thought it was weird that I got it right the first time, but I thought it was merely luck."  
"No, it was Firestar. And when you came into our camp, you acted in control, like nobody in this camp could hurt you. Our own apprentices don't act that way, and Whitepaw certainly didn't. Only a leader would have that kind of confidence. That feeling is from Firestar. Embrace it."  
"Will you guide me, if I need help."  
"I will guide you. And you will guide me. As friends."  
"More than that...but, how will we guide each other? Unless you join ThunderClan or I join RiverClan, we'll be seperated."  
"No switching Clans. This must have been the plan that Firestar and Sandstorm came up with. I can't remember anything from StarClan, can you?"  
"I remember dying, and I remember Cinderpelt leading me up to StarClan. And I remember when Sandstorm died, I led her up to StarClan. I remember Yellowfang telling Firestar how the forest needed his Fire again. And I remeber her saying that we needed to be in seperate Clans or we would both lose focus from the main task ahead of us. There was a prophecy too, but I can't remember it."  
"Hmm, well, maybe you'll be visited in your dreams. From StarClan."  
"Maybe, but how are we going to figure this out? Once a moon is not enough. We need to meet at least every quarter moon."  
"No. Half moon. We can meet within the two foxlengths of the border on my Clan or yours."  
"Yes, very true. Well, I need you to do something for me, Sandpaw."  
"Yes?"  
"If your dreams ever lead you to a gloomy place where there are cats fighting and someone, most likely a cat named Thistleclaw but maybe not, offers to teach you how to be the best warrior you can be, I need you to agree—but you can't stay there. Or go back, ever. When the cat tells you to wake up, say ok then slip away and run as fast as you can to StarClan. Find a cat that can prevent you from going back there, it's the Dark Forest and your innocent spirit shouldn't be infected with their evil. Nobody's should. That place is for truly evil cats who have died. A place for dead cats, nkt living ones, understand?"  
"Yeah. Come on, I don't want to do training today and Lilyfur is going to try to show me around the territory. Let's go to WindClan's border and—"  
"No! Oh, StarClan, I forgot! WindClan is going to launch another attack today! We have to warn Lilyfur!"  
"Who told you that? How do you know that WndClan will attack for sure? I mean, it's possible that they won't right? We're still recovering from the last attack! They have to be too!"  
"No, I don't think so. Whitetail from WindClan told me last night. Sandpaw, we have to tell Lilyfur!" Sandpaw and Firepaw raced down the tree to Lilyfur. "Lilyfur, WindClan is going to attack at sunhigh! I had a dream last night and Whitetail told me!"  
"Oh, my. Well, I need you two to find Rosethorn, Whitepaw, and Pebblepaw. They're training somewhere. Find Petalfur, Minnowtail, Icewing, and Mallownose patrolling on the ShadowClan border. I'm a fish-brain for not sending a patrol to check the WindClan border! I have to get back to the Clan and set up a battle plan."  
"Alright! Sandpaw, we're not far from the ShadowClan border. Head that way," Firepaw said pointing her tail to the left, "and find Petalfur, Minnowtail, Icewing, and Mallownose. Don't go anywhere but to the ShadowClan border then back to RiverClan. Lilyfur, where would you show the boundaries first if you were taking to apprentices out and it was your first time?"  
"The WindClan border. Rosethorn is nervous about mentoring and keeping two apprentices safe, and there is a Thunderpath on the border with ShadowClan, so she wouldn't want to take any chances."  
"Great! I'll head that way and find them as quickly as I can. If I see WindClan cats, I'll hide the four of us until it's safe, so don't get worried until the battle with WindClan is over if we're not back."  
"Alright, go!" Sandpaw sprinted as fast as her little legs would take her towards the ShadowClan border. Lilyfur pelted back to the RiverClan camp to spread the news.  
Firepaw thundered towards the WindClan border to find Whitepaw. And Pebblepaw and Rosethorn as well, but Firepaw was only worried about Whitepaw. Pebblepaw and Rosethorn knew the area and could easily leave Whitepaw behind to defend himself...

**A/N: Did you love it? Like it? Was it so-so? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think I could have done better, and tell me what you want to see in the upcoming chappies! If you want a character in the story, just review the name, description (fur color, eye color, etc), personality (optional), and Clan status (or if they're kittypet or whatever). If you have an idea for the next chappies, review it!**


	10. WindClan AGAIN?

**A/N: Wooh! Second chappie! Two more coming tonight! I'm pretty happy with the turns my story is taking, but I feel as if it needs something ****_more_****, so if you have a suggestion or a character please post it in reviews! Also, if you have any pointers that I could use to make my story better, PLEASE review them! Enjoy the chappie!**

"Whitepaw!" Firepaw yowled, sprinting down the hill towards him. She could already see WindClan's battle patrol heading across their territory. Whitepaw, Pebblepaw, and Rosethorn could too, from the looks of it. Rosethorn was helping Pebblepaw climb a tree, and her idea was a good one. The tree she had him climbing was one with really full leaves at the base of it, so if the three climbed it they would be safe from the view of WindClan.  
"Firepaw, what are you doing here?! WindClan is about to attack RiverClan, again! Quickly, climb the tree Pebblepaw is climbing. I'll help Rosethorn up and then I'll follow her!"  
"You don't know how to climb trees yet. Rosethorn, no! You're teaching Pebblepaw wrong. Pebblepaw, unsheath your front claws only. Dig into the bark of the tree and use your hind paws to spring up. Yes, good! Rosethorn, you're next Wait until he's halfway to the leaves then follow."  
"No. I have to warn the camp. You three hide here until WindClan runs back to their territory."  
"The camp already knows. I had a dream last night, and I thought it was just a nightmare from the battle. But it wasn't, and I told Lilyfur. She's setting up a battle plan now. Sandpaw's getting the ShadowClan border patrol, so we don't have to worry about her getting hurt, If you must go to the camp, go now before WindClan comes and get ready."  
"I must go, RiverClan needs all the warriors we can get. Speaking of which, if they attack tomorrow, we will need help...ah, I'm wasting time. Stay here with Pebblepaw and Whitepaw."  
"No! I'm going with you!"  
"No, Firepaw." Rosethorn said gently. "You misunderstand. You can't come with me. You risk a fatal injury, fighting with that back so soon. You took a risk even running here. You fought valiantly yesterday, and we can never repay you. But don't risk your life for us."  
"I want to do something to help you."  
"Then go to ShadowClan, the three of you. Find Sandpaw on your way. Go to ShadowClan and get them to come to our aid. Beg if you have to." Rosethorn turned and ran to RiverClan's camp.  
"Alright, but I'm going with Sandpaw, alone. Pebblepaw and Whitepaw, stay here and watch WindClan. Keep track on what they say and do. But stay hidden, ok? Learn about why they're attacking, if you can. If you learn before they reach the camp, run as fast as you can and alert Lilyfur so that she can negotiate. Don't risk yourselves in the process, you don't have any training yet. Oh, and to get down from the tree, just jump. You won't hurt yourself."  
"No, Whitepaw can't come with me. He doesn't know the territory, and he'll just slow me down, no offense, Whitepaw. You should try to find Mistystar and Cinderheart. I hear you're fast, so run north. That's away from the lake—"  
"I know which way it is, you stupid furball. I'm not leaving your side, not after what I saw yesterday when a warrior came and loomed over us. You started squeaking like a little kit, and he left us alone out of duty to the Warrior Code. If they catch you, you won't defend yourself. I have to protect you!"  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!" Pebblepaw yowled.  
"SILENCE!" Firepaw yowled at the top of her lungs. "Whitepaw will go with you, and that is that. There will be no sneaking off to find Mistystar and Cinderheart, none. They left for a good reason, and even though we don't know it, we shouldn't question it. So silence, both of you. If you're uncabable of being near each other, say so now."  
"Yes!" Whitepaw and Pebbleapw said at the same time.  
"Fine. Pebblepaw, come down. Whitepaw, I hope you have good ThunderClan instincts. Can you climb the tree he was just in and jump to the next with no sound?"  
"I'll try." Whitepaw leaped silently from tree to tree then back again."  
"Good. Pebblepaw, hide among the rocks, your pelt will blend in. Listen from there. Ok, WindClan is crossing the border. Silence, I've wasted too much time here. I must go." Firepaw said, then sprinted off as fast as she could.  
"You're so stupid, Pebblepaw, you can't even climb a tree properly." Whitepaw taunted from behind the leaves.  
"Cats belong on the ground."  
"Cats belong in trees more than they do the water."  
"Shh, Firepaw said not to talk."  
"Why should you care what Firepaw said? You don't listen to anyone, not even Rosethorn."  
"So? Firepaw is beautiful. He fur is so smooth, her eyes are so pretty, her voice is so powerful—"  
"Hey, shut your face. Firepaw's taken. She loves me, not you, fish-breath. Anyway, she would never break the warrior code, not for scum like you. Especially because, after all, I'm around."  
"Fox-heart. I love her, and so do you, and you're jealous that I'm around, that's why you act the way you do—"  
"Are you sure you heard something, Leaftail?"  
"Of course I heard something, Onestar." Said Leaftail. He had a deep voice that sounded menacing. Pebblepaw shrank down in the rocks he was hididng in. The voice matched the voice of the warrior from the battle the day before. "I have the best hearing in the Clan, and I know I heard those kits from yesterday."  
"I told you, the black one was a ThunderClan apprentice."  
"Oh, right. Well, I heard his voice and that gray kit's voice. You know the one. Sandpaw's brother."  
"Ah, yes. Him. Well, unfortunately we didn't get Sandkit from their camp yesterday, and we didn't destroy their medicine supplies."  
"Onestar, that blame falls to you."  
"That ginger ThunderClan apprentice made blood flow into my eyes. I panicked."  
"Well, I almost got ahold of that gray kit, but I wasn't thinking straight. I could have used him as leverage for Sandkit."  
"Now who does the blame fall to, deputy?"  
"Well, I may as well search the area. Whitetail, stay with me and help me look. You have a knack for climbing trees."  
"Alright."  
Whitepaw silently leaped to the next tree over. There were huge oak trees all over the territory, and Whitepaw could make it to the Clan without ever touching the ground. But he wouldn't leave Pebblepaw alone. So Whitepaw came up with a plan, one that could get him killed. He leaped a few trees in front of Onestar then crashed to the ground in front of him. Whitepaw began to whimper as Onestar put a paw on him an extended his claws, Pebblepaw looked Whitepaw in the eyes from the spot he was hiding in, and recieved a look that told him to bolt. Pebblepaw took the chance and sprinted as fast as he could towards the RiverClan camp. Leaftail saw him emerge from the rocks and stood, shocked, for a few seconds.  
Then he yowled, "AFTER HIM!" Leaftail sprinted into action, and a very confused WindClan battle patrol as well, except for Onestar.  
"This is your little plan, eh, apprentice? Bring a kit out here and distract us while he runs to camp and reports on what the two of you heard? How like ThunderClan to think up this trickery!"  
"It's not a trick, Onestar. It's smart. And Whitetail would know, she took the time to learn how to climb trees, and she lives on a moor. And that 'kit' is an apprentice, I would have you know." Whitepaw said.  
Then he spit in Onestar's eye and clawed his way out from under his paw. Onestar scratched Whitepaw's face, and Whitepaw bit one of his claws off in return. Onestar yowled, and Whitepaw bit off another from a different paw. Then another from the same paw. Onestar fell to the ground crying out in pain.  
"I'm terribly sorry about this, Onestar." Whitepaw said, then ran to the camp. When he got there, Lilyfur was at the camp enterance.  
"Whitepaw. Where are Firepaw, Pebblepaw, and Sandpaw? And where is ShadowClan?"  
"Firepaw went alone to find Sandpaw and go to ShadowClan. Pebblepaw was supposed to come straight here. He...isn't here is he? No, of course not. Well, I'm going to find him. He has all of WindClan's battle patrol on his tail, except for Onestar. Onestar has three claws ripped off and is laying in pain near the river."  
"You did that?"  
"Yes. Now, I'm going to find Pebblepaw. Rosethorn or...who is Pebblepaw's mother?"  
"I am." A gray cat said, stepping forward. "I am Graymist, and Pebblepaw and Sandpaw are my kits. Knowing Pebblepaw, he would want the patrol to get lost, even if it put his life in danger. Pebblepaw would head towards the ShadowClan border and run in odd patrerns, confusing the battle patrol. And from what you've told us, Onestar can't lead them to the camp. Leaftail doesn't know this territory."  
"Can you come with me, Graymist? You may be the only one who can find your son. Unless you're crucial to the battle plan, I need you."  
"I can spare Graymist. Hopefully Firepaw and Sandpaw will come back soon with reinforcements from ShadowClan and the border patrol we sent out." Lilyfur said, licking her paw. "Once you find Pebblepaw, come back. I don't care if the whole patrol wants to rip your throats out, run here and do NOT fight them until then. Got it?"  
"Yes, Lilyfur. I will make sure that the apprentices do not fight until they get here." Graymist said, nodding her head to the deputy.  
Whitepaw and Graymist ran off to Onestar and then followed Pebblepaw's scent trail through the territory.

**A/N: Did you Love it? Like it? Was it so-so? Did you hate it? Make sure to review what you thought! If you have any ideas that I could use to make my story better, PLEASE post rhem! I'm always using ideas from people to make my story more enjoyable. If you want a character in the story, post their:**

**Name**

**Clan and ranking (or kittypet, loner, etc)**

**Features (fur color, eye color, etc)**

**Personality (optional)**

**Thanks! BYESKIES!**


	11. ShadowClan, go help RiverClan!

**A/N: Hey guys! WOOHOO! Chapter 3 of the day! I'm so excited! So, sadly, since it's 2:12 in the morning, I'm going on vacation from today until August 2, and won't be able to post until then. I can try to write chappies in my notebook and type them later, but thats gonna be pretty hard. Anyway, I hope 4 chappies can keep you busy enough for two weeks! Soo...HERE IS CHAPPIE! REVIEW OR DIE! jkjk guys, but please do! ENJOY:**

Meanwhile, Firepaw had run off to find Sandpaw and get reinforcements for the impeding battle. Time was of the essence, but her back had started to ache about halfway to the border, and she was forced to walk slowly. Once she was about three quarters of the way there, she saw Sandpaw heading towards the camp ith the border patrol.  
"Sandpaw!" She called out.  
"Oh, Firepaw, hey! Did you find them?"  
"Yeah. Pebblepaw and Whitepaw are spying on WindClan and Rosethorn is in the camp. But you need to come with me. We need to go to ShadowClan and ask for their help."  
"Ok! Petalfur, thank you for teaching me so much!"  
"Yes, of course! Can you find the ShadowClan camp without me, or do you need help?"  
"I can find it, Petalfur. I know where it is. But I don't think I should accompany Sandpaw, with my back and all." Firepaw said.  
"You must, Firepaw. We need ShadowClan, and right now RiverClan needs us. If you must, stay in ShadowClan's camp. But you have to show Sandpaw where it is."  
"Alright. I think I can make it."  
"Good girl. We're off." Petalfur said, then began to jog back to the camp.  
"Sandpaw, you must remember something that can help you. I mean, Sandstorm knew all of the basic medicines."  
"I can give you thyme, there's a plant right there."  
"Ok."  
Sandpaw gave Firepaw some thyme, and Firepaw found that she could run to ShadowClan with the pain receded.  
"Let's go, Sandpaw. I need you to stay close to me at all times so that you don't get lost. Now, normally you don't enter another Clan's territory without permission, but we don't have time for formalitites. We're close enough to the lake, so we'll take that way and hope to find a border patrol."  
Firepaw began at a ground covering trot, heading towards the lake. Once within two foxlengths of the border, she followed her old scent trail back to the spot where she had left ShadowClan.  
"Now, we would normally wait for a border patrol, but we don't have the time." Firepaw said, then began to sprint into ShadowClan territory, Sandpaw at her heels. They reached the camp in no time. This time, it was Shadeclaw on guard. "Shadeclaw, we need to speak to Blackstar." She said.  
"Why are you in our territory, without permission?"  
"Because we need to speak to Blackstar, and if you don't let us in then you could be responsible for the destruction of a Clan!" Sandpaw growled, puffing up her chest to seem larger than she really was.  
"Fine. Follow the Warrior Code next time." Shadeclaw growled, then allowed the apprentices to pass.  
"Follow me." Firepaw said then strutred over to the leader's den. "B-Blackstar? Are you in there?"  
"Yes, what is it?" Blackstar said, poking his head out of his den. "Two apprentices, from RiverClan and ThunderClan. What can I do for you?"  
"RiverClan was attacked by WindClan yesterday, and won. WindClan is attacking again and we will be overwhelmed." Firepaw said puffing up her chest. "We need your help, or they'll destroy us. We don't know the reason for these attacks, but until they are left with so many wounds that they can't leave their camp, I believe they will just keep on attacking us. We need your help."  
"We? If I am not mistaken, you are ThunderClan."  
"Yes, I am. I'm staying with RiverClan until my mentor gets back from buisness and can finish the tour of the Clans."  
"Mmm, and why should I feel inclined to send my warriors into a battle that doesn't concern us?"  
"Because if you don't you may be responsible for the destruction of a Clan. And Firepaw will escape to ThunderClan and tell them what you did!" Sandpaw shrieked, angry.  
"Alright. Let me call a Clan meeting." Blackstar said, then went to the edge of the outcropping on the edge of his den "All cats old enough to wander in the night gather under around me!" Blackstar called. "WindClan is laying siege to RiverClan, probably as we speak. RiverClan was attacked yesterday, but is in no shape to fight again. I'm going to lead a battle patrol in to aid them. However, WindClan needs to know we mean it. Who is ready to fight those dog-hearted rabbit-dungs?"  
"Yeah!" The Clan cheered.  
"Good! However, WindClan needs to be beaten so badly that they can't get out of their nests come morning. Dawnpelt, go to ThunderClan and tell Squirrelstar to lead a battle patrol by way of WindClan. We'll give them a beating that they'll never forget!"  
"What if Squirrelstar refuses?"  
"Firepaw, there is another with you, yes?"  
"Um...This is Sandpaw, but there is another cat from ThunderClan, Whitepaw. He's Cinderheart's apprentice, and I'm Squirrelstar's."  
"Dawnpelt, tell her that her apprentice and Cinderheart's apprentice are at the mercy of those dog-hearts. She will come if you tell her that."  
"Understood, Blackstar."  
"Good. Ivytail, your kits can stay with Kinkfur, since they're five moons old. I need you to guard the camp. Apprentices, stay here. Dawnpelt, go to ThunderClan. All other warriors, come with me! We have a battle to fight!"  
"WAIT!" Firepaw called out. "I want to go with Dawnpelt. That way, she doesn't have to wait for a border patrol."  
"Ok. You can come with me." Dawnpelt said.  
"And one more thing. Silverpaw, you're the medicine cat apprentice, right?"  
"Yep!"  
"Bring some herbs and go with the battle patrol. Mothwing and Willowshine can't heal three Clans, and Littlecloud is in no shape to go. If you need help, Echopool, Mothwing, Willowshine, and Jayfeather can help you."  
"No, Firepaw. Silverpaw isn't ready." Littlecloud said.  
"She needs to be."  
"Silverpaw, do you feel ready?"  
"Yes, Littlecloud. I feel ready. I've been ready for moons now. I'm only a moon younger than Echopool and she's been a medicine cat for five moons! You have to let me go!"  
"Alright. Silverpaw, at the next medicine gathering, I'll give you your full name."  
"Thanks! Let me grab herbs."  
"Enough chitchat, RiverClan needs us. Dawnpelt, Firepaw, go to ThunderClan as quickly as you can. Silverpaw, grab herbs and join us."  
"Will do!" Silverpaw chirped as she ran to the medicine den. Firepaw and Dawnpelt went off to ThunderClan, to Squirrelstar and the ThunderClan warriors.

**A/N: Did you love it? Like it? Was it so-so? Did you hate it? Review what you thought! Also, review what you want to see in the upcoming chappies. If you want a character i the story, comment their name, clan (or kittypet, loner, etc) and ranking, features (fur color, eye color, etc), and personality (optional)**


	12. Staying In RiverClan? For real?

**A/N: HEYYY! last chappie of the day! You guys have no idea how hard I worked on getting 4 WHOLE chappies written and edited in 6 days, considering my chappies are at least 1500 words (now)! Sometimes they even hit 3,000! But hey, I love writing, so I'm not complaining. I FINALLY understand why authors take a while to publish a book, but that doesn't stop me from wanting a new book (AHEM Erins, I'm talking to you, I really want the sequel to The Sun Trail, and Rick Riordan, I NEED the House of Hades), but I've been rambling. ENJOY:**

Meanwhile, in RiverClan, Graymist and Whitepaw were searching for Pebblepaw.  
"He went this way, Whitepaw." Graymist said.  
"Yes! There he is! Hey, Pebblepaw!"Whitepaw said, seeing Pebblepaw in some rocks a foxtail away.  
"Shhhh," Pebblepaw said, from his position in some rocks, "They'll hear you. Oh, mother! Hello!"  
"Pebblepaw, we must go to the camp—EEK!" Whitepaw shrieked, feeling breath on his neck.  
"Well hello there, little apprentice." Leaftail said. Before you could say mouse, Whitepaw had spun around and clawed his face, making blood seep into his eyes. "YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" Leaftail shrieked.  
"Run! Both of you!" Graymist yelled shoving them both in the direction of the camp. The apprentices ran, Graymist on their heels. They made it to the camp, WindClan no more than two tail lengths behind them.  
"ATTACK!" Lilyfur yowled.  
"ATTACK!" Blackstar yowled, coming towards the camp at a full sprint. The battle wasn't as chaotic as it looked, both ShadowClan and RiverClan fighting WindClan with all their strength. But WindClan was still overwhelming them, somehow. Partly because Leaftail wasn't allowing them to be anything but agressive.  
"If you weaklings run from this battle like last time, I'll shred you when we get back to camp! Remember, aim for their eyes, flanks, and stomachs! That should stop them! Especially ShadowClan, with their round bellies. And use your speed to your advantage! These cats are slower than snails! Leap over them, rush towards them with all the speed you've got. Attack! Attack with al, of your might! Show them what you've learned! Show them that we're not a bunch of scraggly, underfed cats! ATTACK, YOU COWARDS!" Leaftail yowled, leaping into the fury of the battle. He sliced and stabbed bodies, twisted and twirled away from attacks, poked and prodded faces. He created a large berth around him, and only the bravest warriors attacked him. He was like a cat addicted to catmint, energetic and crazed.  
"THUNDERCLAN, ATTACK!" Squirrelstar yowled, taking down Leaftail with a blow to the stomach. The ThunderClan warriors beat WindClan into the ground.  
"Traitor." Leaftail growled at Squirrelstar.  
"I'm no traitor. If you had come to me before ShadowClan, RiverClan, and an apprentice of my own Clan, I might have agreed to help you." She said, head held high.  
"You had an alliance with Onestar."  
"I don't see Onestar here, and if your Clan insists on fighting meaningless battles, I have no option but to end that alliance. The alliance is also based on an old, old friendship my father had with Tallstar and somewhat Onestar. I wanted to keep his memory alive, and you're tarnishing it! He saved the Clans, and you fight like rogues, ruining some of the only things we can remember him by, and I have no reason to keep up this alliance. It barely benefits ThunderClan anyway, we always have to protect your Clan, and you rarely ever lift a paw to help us! I've already told Onestar that the alliance has ended. He was whining like a kit because he's missing three claws, so blame him if you want to. He might just be the reason I decided to go against you instead of for you. If you ever attack like this again, ThunderClan will have no choice but to chase you out of the lake territories with the other Clans helping, and you will be forced to recross the mountains and live alone in the destroyed forest!" Squirrelstar spat. "Now get back to the moor, or do you need a broken spine to teach you a lesson?"  
"I've got it." He mumbled.  
"Good. Now get off of RiverClan's soil."  
"Yes." Leaftail said, then ran away from the camp with his tail tucked in between his legs like a kit who had misbehaved. All of his earlier demeanor was gone, and he looked rather afraid. Part of it was the stomach blow from Squirrelstar, and part of it was that she was a formidable leader who could easily back up her words with actions. She had never made a promise as great as this one, but Leaftail knew that she meant it.  
"I'm sorry we were late, almost all of my warriors were out on patrols. I'm glad my Clan could be of assistance, though, as I can see that WindClan has been training up its warriors. May I suggest that you not get lazy with the training of your apprentices or practice of your warriors in this wonderful greenleaf. Not that there is anything either of you are doing wrong. There are no quarrels within the Clans right now, well there were none. There was no reason for you to keep your claws unsheathed with your eyes and ears alert. There was no reason to practice your training every day, though I would reccommend that you do so now. Always be ready. I think we taught WindClan a lesson they won't forget, but you never know." Squirrelstar said, dipping her head to Blackstar and Lilyfur, who was representing RiverClan. "May I ask where Cinderheart and Mistystar are?"  
"We don't know, they left on important buisness. Cinderheart left Firepaw and Whitepaw here with us, because she couldn't take them, so I assume the mission was either dangerous or too long for apprentices. They've been a great help with the beginning of training for Sandpaw and Pebblepaw, two new apprentices. Whitepaw saved Pebblepaw's life today, and Firepaw saved all of ours." Lilyfur said.  
"Ah, good, they were helping. Now, I had a strange dream about a quarter of a moon ago of our old forest regrown. There were still spots with dead trees, and in Fourtrees there was a twoleg building, but twolegs stayed inside mostly. It...is possible that Mistystar had this dream and went to inspect it."  
"More than possible, Squirrelstar. I had the same dream on the same night. Unless it was just is, ShadowClan and ThunderClan, and I suspect not, then Mistystar would have no reason to go. Did you...also see that there were only three Clans in the forest? Do you think it is a sign from StarClan that we should go back? But, as three Clans instead of four?" Blackstar asked.  
"No. StarClan doesn't make our choices. They only make our destinies, Blackstar. You of all cats should know that. Your destiny was to become leader, but the choices you made along the way were entirely yours. Such as your...ah...little escapade with the wrong cats. And you've chosen not to walk that path anymore. But I did see the three Clans. However...I think that this is something yet to come. There were different markings on all of the cats there. That would mean that all of the cats currently alive had died."  
"Yes, that is true. I must go now, my Clan needs to mark borders, hunt, and train. Perhaps, on the half moon, all of us could come together in ShadowClan, the center of the three, and practice." "Alright!" Both Lilyfur and Squirrelstar exclaimed enthusiastically. "ShadowClan, head home!" Blackstar said, leading his Clan out of RiverClan. "Firepaw, Whitepaw, come on, we have to go home. You two can't stay with RiverClan until Mistystar and Cinderheart get back. It will be...a long time. Even with only two of them, they will have to stop in the mountains with the Tribe for food, then they will have to go all the way to the old forest. Then back to the Tribe then to us. It could take a moon, but probably less." Squirrelstar said, flicking her tail. "Oh, ok, Squirrelstar. But...Cinderheart told us to stay here until she got back. Maybe she won't be gone long. What will she think when she finds that I've not followed directions? We have to stay." Whitepaw said. "I think it will be good for the two to learn about another Clan. We will teach them how to fish, how RiverClan lives, and maybe we'll even teach them a few basic fighting skills. As long as they promise to never steal prey from us." Lilyfur said. RiverClan was startled at the decree from their deputy. "Well, if it's ok with you then I suppose they can stay. If they become a nuisance, send them home by way of ShadowClan, who won't attack them on sight. You don't need to escort them." Squirrelstar said, nodding to Lilyfur. "ThunderClan, let's go home! Go by way of WindClan, it's shorter. Just be prepared for an attack, though it probably won't happen." Squirrelstar said, leading her Clan towards WindClan. "I expect you two to behave. We'll teach you how to fish, but Firepaw will have to teach you to hunt like in a forest, Whitepaw. And you both, while learning, must help with training Sandpaw and Pebblepaw." Lilyfur said, looking into the eyes of both Firepaw and Whitepaw. "Ok!" The two said, grinning. The two touched noses after Lilyfur had left. "So, you saved Pebblepaw, huh? I thought you hated him." Firepaw said, teasingly. "Well, he saved me too. Onestar had me pinned down and Pebblepaw created a distraction so that Leaftail would lead everyone away from me. He risked his life, so I had to rescue him. It's what you would've wanted." "Very true. I'm proud of you. And, I don't want to hide this from you. Please, don't treat me any differently. I'm the same Firepaw that you've always known, but Firestar was reborn, from StarClan, into me." "Ok. I've kind of suspected as much. Thanks for telling me. Let's relax, we have training in the morning, you know! I'm excited!" And so began the adventures in RiverClan, starting with Firepaw's amazing discovery of the powers she never knew she had, to Whitepaw's training in StarClan from the most respected warriors and leaders, to Sandpaw finding out that her true destiny lay hidden beneath the surface of things, to...Spottedleaf?

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! I love leaving you guys at cliffies! Especially because...THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS ALMOST FINISHED AND YOU GUYS ARE REALLY GONNA LOVE IT BECAUSE ITS JUST SO FREAKING AWESOME! I worked hard on the next chappie, and I'm sure that A LOT of you miss Spottedleaf, so I had to throw that ending in there! Sowwwwwey! Anyway, you know the drill, post ideas and a character if you want, and I really want you guys to review, it makes me feel happy! BYE FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS! I'll WORK ON THAT CHAPPIE AS MUCH AS I CAN, PROMISE!**


	13. Spottedleaf!

A/N: ARGHHHHHH! My stupid laptop died while I was in the middle of writing this chappie, and then it lost all of my Word Documents. I've decided that I'll just write this story on my ipad from now on. Much easier. So I had to download and copy/paste onto this app called pages, which is basically Word for iOs products. BUT I had to rewrite this chappie. So, school starts this upcoming Monday, but since I'm writing on my ipad, writing shouldn't slow down! They allow "reading devices" at my school and I have an ipad mini so everyone thinks it's a Kindle Fire until I tell them it's not! So, yeah, I'll be able to write during all of the subjects that come easily to me and pretend I'm readind :D Ok, so I need to tell a few people things. ignore this if you want.

lavi0123: YES! perfect characters! I'll be using Aspenfur and Silverheart when it's the right time!

Everyone else: Stay tuned and if you see anying wrong, some facts that may be a little off, don't hesitate to tell me! ENJOY!

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~

Leafpool padded over to the medicine den. It was late, past moonhigh, but the night air was crisp and felt nice. Inside was her son, Jayfeather, who was sorting herbs. "Hey, Jayfeather!"  
"Yes?" He growled.  
"I need help. It's about a particular StarClan cat called Spottedleaf. Everyone thinks she died, but I think she dissapeared back into StarClan to heal her wounds. Can you help me look for her tonight?"  
"Sure. I'll look in the old ThunderClan and WindClan territories, as well as down by the delta and the Great Barrier (A/N: the official place where you pass into the Dark Forest). You check the old ShadowClan and RiverClanterritories, as well as the Bubbling Spring."  
"Ok." Leafpool said, nodding her head. Both asleep and began to dream of StarClan.  
"Leafpool!" Jayfeather called.  
"Yes?" Leafpool asked.  
"We need to hurry if we want to look over the whole of StarClan for her. I need you t start at the Bubbling Spring because Brightspirit is there. She can tell you where Spottedleaf, if she's anywhere. I'll start at the delta."  
"Ok, that's a great plan!" Leafpool cried and raced across StarClan territory. She ran up to the Bubbling Spring, the spring where the river began. Just past it was a magnificent barrier, created by Brightspirit.  
"Hello. What brings you here, Medicine cat?"  
"Oh, erm, Brightspirit. This is a huge honor! I'm Leafpool. I–I have a question for you. Do you know a cat named Spottedleaf? Did you claim her yet."  
"I do not know of the one you call Spottedleaf. Wait...I do. She came to me, begging me to claim her spirit. I refused, of course, and she ran away, crying. She is at the delta, hiding."  
"Thank you, Brightspirit!"  
"Go, Leafpool, and find her."  
"Oh, I will!" Leafpool cried as she raced across StarClan. On her way over, she saw Firestar and Sandstorm, her parents, having a meeting with a few cats by the waterfall. "Sandstorm? Firestar?" She called.  
"Leafpool!" Sandstorm said, spinning around, to see her daughter. "What brings you to StarClan?"  
"Spottedleaf. She's alive! Jayfeather is trying to find her, but Brightspirit told me that she is at the delta, hiding. But, who are these cats?"  
"My, where are my manners. This here is Bluestar." Sandstorm said, pointing her tail at the blue she-cat. "And next to her is Lionheart, and well, you know your mentor, Cinderpelt. Next to her is Whitestorm. They were all brave ThunderClan cats. But, um, this meeting is not for your ears daughter."  
"Oh, yes. Well, can I come back and see you another night?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Firestar. Sandstorm can catch you up later on our meeting, can you accompany Leafpool to find Spottedleaf? I believe you have a bone to pick with her. If you do find her, bring her here. We need her advice." Bluestar said, smiling at Leafpool. "Your father has been rather successful at replacing the spot Spottedleaf left when she dissapeared. However, we need her back. And you need to spend some time with your father."  
"I will go, Bluestar. I understand what you are saying, what you all need to say. Sandstorm, catch me up on the parts I should know later, ok?"  
"Of course, my love."  
"And, Bluestar, it would do you well if you invited Oakheart to these meetings as well. Brambleberry, too. They were having a meeting at the Oak-Pine, and they wanted my input. Oakheart and Brambleberry make a good team, they have good ideas and opinions, and they're so different that the decisions they make affect everyone positively."  
"I..why would I want Oakheart here?" Bluestar asked, looking down to avoid Firestar's gaze.  
"Bluestar, we both know that Mistystar and Stonefur's father wasn't Thrushpelt. We both know that the kits went to RiverClan because that's where there father lived. And we both know that you didn't mourn for just Redtail the night he died. We both know why you absolutely refused ro believe that Redtail killed another deputy. We both know who brought you to StarClan. We both know why you suddenly became more skilled in the river before you don't have to see it, but I know. It would do you good to just accept that it happened, make yourself happy. Come on, Leafpool, let's go." Firestar said, then left with Leafpool at his side.  
"Father, what were you saying back there? To Bluestar?" Leafpool asked.  
"Bluestar, when she was just a warrior of ThunderClan, found that she loved a RiverClan cat. She...made a mistake. Mated with him one night. And they had three kits, Mosskit, Mistystar, and Stonefur. When she found out that this evil cat, Thistleclaw, would most likely become the deputy, she brought her kits to their father so that they could live in RiverClan. She knew that the good of the Clan was more important than her happiness. Mosskit died from the cold on the way. Stonefur was killed by Tigerstar when he created TigerClan, a mix of ShadowClan and RiverClan, for being of mixed blood. And Mistystar is now leader of RiverClan. But, the kits' father was Oakheart. And, if you've seen him, it's not hard to see why a she-cat would fall for him. And he never took a mate because he truly loves Bluestar. But...now she denies loving him. She only takes care of Mosskit, who is here in StarClan. Mosskit knows who her father is, but Bluestar has never talked about him. Well, here we are, the delta."  
"Jayfeather? Spottedleaf? Are you here?" Leafpool called out.  
"Leafpool! Thank StarClan! I'm stuck in the mud, but I found pawprints. I think Spottedleaf is around here somewhere!"  
"Here, let me get him." Firestar said. He stepped over to Jayfeather and pulled him out.  
"Thanks, Firestar! Um, do you want to help is look around? Spottedleaf...well...I know you guys have a history."  
"Uh...yeah, sure." He said. He padded over to a small hole on the river bank. "Spottedleaf? Are you in there? It's me, Firestar."  
"Firestar?" Spottedleaf asked, coughing.  
"Spottedleaf! Are you ok?"  
"No! I got stuck in the mud and now I can't get out."  
"Let me help. Can you stick your foreleg or head out as far as you can?"  
Spottedleaf stuck her head out of the hole. Her face had mud specks on it, but her eyes were vibrant as ever, and her fur was well groomed.  
"Spottedleaf! I'm so glad that you're alive. Here. This might hurt." Firestar said, tears of joy coming to his eyes. He gripped her scruff and pulled her out. Once out she began to sob. "Spottedleaf!"  
"Oh, Firestar. I've made a horrible mistake. I can walk the Earth in any form I want. So...I went down one day because this queen really wanted kits, but her mate is barren. I changed myself to look like him and I convinced her to mate with me. Well, now she is going to have kits. I've just changed everything! And then...well...everyone thinks I'm dead so I hid here."  
"Don't worry. Come on, it's fine. Who is the queen?"  
"It...doesn't matter."  
"Come, now. Who was it?"  
"Ivypool. Toadstep is barren! Well, she was supposed to have kits with Aspenfur, but he really loves Silverheart. Silverheart didn't want him, so he became mates with Ivypool to make her feel jealous. But, then Silverheart accepted him and he left Ivypool. And then...well...she became mates with Toadstep. But she really wanted kits. Swiftbreeze, the new warrior, is my child! What have I DONE?"  
"Shh, it's ok. SkyClan's descendants are in the four Clans again! That's good!"  
"There are already descendants of SkyClan in every territory. There's...Graystripe, Sorreltail, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Briarlight, Tawnypelt, Mothwing, Cinderheart, Squirrelstar, Poppyfrost, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt to name a few. And there's even Stormfur, Lark that Sings at Dawn, and Pine that Clings to Rock in the Tribe."  
"Ok, well, think about it this way. Swiftbreeze is your mother's name. You're the reason, and your mother must feel honored. Oh, Bluestar wants to see you by the way."  
"Why?"  
"Regardless of what you may think, she needs you. And...speak to her about Oakheart, will you? She's still denying her love for him."  
"Ok."  
"Look, I'll see you later, alright? I need to show Leafpool and Jayfeather something important at the Oak-Pine."  
"Sure." She said. "They meeting at the falls?"  
"Yep. That's the unofficial ThunderClan meeting spot. RiverClan's is at the Oak-Pine, WindClan's on Wind Hill and ShadowClan's at the Frog Marsh. Well, got to go. Come on you two, I need to show you the Oak-Pine."  
Firestar led Leafpool and Jayfeather to the tree in the center of StarClan that was an oak tree with pine needles instead of leaves. It was amazing. Firestar climbed to the top of the Oak-Pine and waited for Leafpool and Jayfeather, who came up soon after him.  
"BRIGHTSPIRIT! WE ARE IN NEED OF YOUR PRESENCE!" He called. The Bubbling Spring was a long way away, but in a matter of seconds, Brightspirit and her parents, Shimmerheart, and Braveheart, appeared on the branches next to Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Fireheart. Brightspirit smiled at Jayfeather, who blushed profusely. (A/N: for those who don't remember, Jayfeather had a huge crush on Brightspirit before falling for Half Moon.)  
"You called us?" Brightspirit asked, her tone light.  
"I-uh...uh...uh..." Jayfeather stuttered, staring at Brightheart.  
"Yes. Brightspirit, Shimmerheart, Braveheart, I am in need of your assistance. I need to be reborn into the forest again."  
"Yes. We have discussed this already. We have already said that you can go." Braveheart said.  
"I—I need to know if another may come with me."  
"Who is this other?"  
"Sandstorm, my mate. She can be reborn into another Clan, and we'll both be female so that my destiny won't be changed by her, but I really do need her with me."  
"I see. Well, since she is not needed by the living cats, one will have to die in order for her to be born. Someone she cares about deeply. Her." Shimmerheart said, about to point her tail before Firestar stopped her.  
"No. I mean, maybe, but don't say it here. Leafpool, Jayfeather, you two need to wake up. Um...Jayfeather. I brought you up here to meet...someone special. I'm afraid that it is too close to dawn. Perhaps—perhaps another night."  
"Ok." The two medicine cats said before shimmering out of StarClan.  
"Yes, well, the cat you call Leafpool. She will have to die if you want Sandstorm to be reborn."

A/N: HAHA! Another cliffie (almost). So, how did you like it? Now you know why Leafpool is dead, about Spottedleaf, and the truth about Whitepaw's mother—and grandmother! Alright, stay tuned for another chappie by this time tomorrow! BYESKIES!


	14. Bye, cats of ThunderClan!

A/N: ok, sorry it's a little late, but I forgot that I have horseback riding lessons every day. It's super fun, and I get to spend time with my horses, Whisper and Chester, but it takes up a lot of time, especially because I have to work both horses. So, enjoy this chappie to make up for it :D

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHAT?! My daughter has to die in order for my mate to be reborn with me?" Firestar said, his coice rising in distress.  
"She has lived a sad life. She loves that WindClan cat, Crowfeather, but she is also madly in love with Foxleap. Her own kits love her, finally, but she cannot help but feel as though they are Squirrelflight's kits, and not hers. Her daughter died in fromt of her eyes. She must see the son who follows in her pawsteps struggle with the fact that he loves two dead cats, me and Half Moon, and can never be with them. She must watch as her warrior son lives the perfect life; he cannot be harmed in battle, he has the perfect mate and the perfect kits, the life she wanted for herself. If you do not have her die, she will kill herself, and you will see it in your new form. And she will kill herself by an overdose on herbs. It will be a slow and painful death, and nobody can heal her. Just let her die." Brightspirit said, looking at Firestar intensely.  
"I can't kill my own daughter. No, there has to be another way."  
"There is another way, yes. She can be reborn but never uncover the fact that she is, in fact, a double soul. Sandstorm."  
"No. She must know, so...is there another way?"  
"Squirrelflight can die instead."  
"Even worse! You know that she needs to rule. That is her destiny, you can't change that!"  
"I can, and I have before. Blackstar was meant to be an evil ruler. But I changed that. ShadowClan has had enough corruption. But, Onestar is now crazy. Mad, if you will. There is always a consequence. So I will kill your daughter Leafpool?"  
"I...I guess so."  
"Firestar, you are saving her from a world of hurt. As a result for changing Leafpool's destiny, Sandstorm can be reborn with no hiccups in the way of life."  
"Ok. Please, let her pass calmly in her sleep."  
"Of course. That is always how I do it."  
"Good. I want to watch."  
"Alright...if you insist."  
~~~Back to the real world~~,  
Leafpool woke with a start, Jayfeather next to her.  
"Jayfeather? Why was Firestar so persistant that we wake up?" Leafpool asked.  
"He didn't want us to see something. And, anyway, it's dawn." Jayfeather replied, annoyed.  
"Oh, alright. I'm going back to sleep. That dream wore me out, for some reason."  
"Ok. I'll get the ticks feom the elders this morning, but it's your turn for the next two days."  
"Mhmmm, ok. Good night."  
"Sleep well, mother." Jayfeather whispered. Leafpool smiled before slipping into sleep.  
She didn't dream that day. Brightspirit severed the connection between Leafpool's spirit and body, releasing her. She was brought up to StarClan by Brightspirit and Firestar, a huge honor.  
When Jayfeather returned to the medicine den, he noticed that Leafpool wasn't breating. By the time he tried to feed her herbs, she was long dead. He broke out into a sob.  
Running out of the den, he ran straight to Lionblaze.  
"LIONBLAZE!" He howled, tears streaming from his eyes.  
"Jayfeather. What's wrong? Is this about Rock? Or Half Moon? Or Brightspirit, maybe?"  
"No! You stupid mouse-brain! It's Leafpool! We woke up around dawn after sharing a dream in StarClan, and she said she was tired. She went back to sleep, and I went to go check the elders for ticks. When I got back to the den, she wasn't breathing and she was dead before I could find the proper herbs to give her! Lionblaze, our mother is DEAD!"  
"NOOOO!" Lionblaze howled and fell to the ground crying. "No! She...she was always so kind and understanding, even after we denied her! And we just got around to accepting that she was our real mother! How could she have died?!"  
"Maybe...maybe it was just her time to go, When I found her, she was smiling. She didn't go through any pain."  
"I don't care, Jayfeather! OUR MOTHER IS DEAD!" Lionblaze yowled. Cinderheart burst out of the warrior den when she heard, and ran straight to Lionblaze.  
"Lionblaze! Lionblaze, what's wrong?" She cried out, her eyes wide with fear. "Jayfeather! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? Why are the two of you sobbing?"  
"Our...our mother is dead. Leafpool died, and I couldn't save her!" Jayfeather spat out before breaking into another sob.  
"Oh, oh no. She was fine last night! Did she...did she kill herself?"  
"No. She died in her sleep."  
"Oh. Well, I'm terribly sorry. Let, let me go fetch Squirrelflight. And Bramblestar? Do you want to see him?"  
"No. That heartless fool hated our mother. And he never stopped."  
"Ok. Let me go fetch Squirrelflight." Cinderheart crept back into the warrior's den and came out with Squirrelflight behind her, looking curious.  
"Jayfeather? Lionblaze? Why are the two of you crying. Oh, come here." She said and wrapped her tail around Lionblaze and put her neck over Jayfeather. "Shhhh, it's ok, it's ok. What happened?" She asked comfortingly. Unlike in the past, she showed signs of being motherlike towards them.  
"Leafpool is dead. She died in her sleep. She's still in the medicine den." Cinderheart said quietly.  
"Oh...oh StarClan! Why did she have to die?!" Squirrelflight cried, burying her nose in Jayfeather's fur.  
"Squirrelflight! Get over here and start assigning duties! The warriors are waiting!" Bramblestar snarled.  
"Can't you see she's grieving? Leave her alone and assign the patrols yourself, Bramblestar!" Cinderheart said indignantly.  
"Shut up, Cinderheart. That is the deputy's duty, whether she is upset or not! And she has no reason to be upset, so she needs to get herself untangled from those disgusting half-Clan furballs."  
"Bramblestar, how can you say that? It's not their fault! And they ALL have reason to be geieving, and they can share the news themselves after they get over their shock. Assign the duties youself, you mange-fur."  
"CINDERHEART!" He yowled and leaped down off of Highledge and landed in front of her, unsheathing his claws and baring his teeth. He jumped at her, only to be intercepted by Lionblaze, who tackled him to the ground and held him there with his hindpaws and a forepaw, the other forepaw over Bramblestar's face.  
"Don't threaten my mate ever again, or I will kill you as many times as it takes for you to die you disgusting, heartless lump of fur." Lionblaze snarled, then knocked Bramblestar unconcious with a harsh thump to the head. Then he jumped up on Highledge. "I have bad news. My mother, Leafpool is...dead." He said, then broke out in tears. Cinderheart juped up to him and wrapped her tail around him.  
"She died this morning. In her sleep. There was nothing Jayfeather could do, it was just her time to go. However, I think a certain apprentice would like to...take advantage of her death. Since Bramblestar is unable to perform the ceremony, and Squirrelflight is in shock, I'll go against tradition and do it myself. I hope I do not offend, but this is important and it cannot wait. Echopaw, please step forward. It is my understanding that you wish to follow the path of a medicine cat, but Bramblestar denied you the opportunity. Well, it is time that you followed the path that you want, Jayfeather come here."  
Lionblaze went back down to comfort Squirrelflight and Jayfeather leaped up onto Highrock.  
"ThunderClan, as you know I will not be around forever. I could pass at any moment, like..." Jayfeather started crying. "Like my mother. It is time I took on an apprentice. I have selected a cat who has shown ambition and patience in her apprecticeship to become what she really wants. The new apprentice shall be Echopaw!"  
"Echopaw, do you accept..." Cinderheart began, but faltered at her lack of knowledge of the medicine cat apprentice ceremony.  
"Do you accept the post of apprenticeship to Jayfeather?" Jayfeather hissed to Cinderheart. She thanked him quietly.  
"Echopaw, do you accept the post of apprenticeship to Jayfeather?"  
"Oh! Yes, yes, of course I do!" The Clan chuckled.  
"Then you must travel to the Moonpool at the half-moon to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Jayfeather said, smiling at Echopaw. "The good wishes of all of ThunderClan go with you." Jayfeather hissed to Cinderheart. She thanked him quietly.  
"The good wishes of all of ThunderClan go with you, Echopaw!" Cinderheart yowled.  
"ECHOPAW! ECHOPAW!" The Clan cheered.  
"Now...um...as to patrols. I'm not the deputy, or the leader, and I don't know who to assign to patrols. Squirrelflight?" Cinderheart called to her. She didn't get a response.  
"I'll lead a hunting patrol." Toadstep said. "With Swiftbreeze, Foxleap, Nightpaw, and Hazelpaw."  
"Ok. Um, the dawn patrol went to the ShadowClan border, we need one for WindClan."  
"I'll go." Icecloud said. "I'll take...Dustpelt, Bumblestripe, and Dovewing."  
"Um, Bumblestripe, take Ashpaw. Your apprentice has had three moons of training but has never been on a border patrol."  
"You're right!" Bumblestripe said. "But let's not make a habit of you being deputy, Cinderheart."  
"Oh, of course not. This is much too advanced for me, but someone had to do it. Well, it's getting late...so I'm going to take a hunting patrol out. Lionblaze, Dovewing, Blossomfall and Hollowpaw, come with me." Cinderheart said and jumped down from the Highledge. "Squirrelflight? Are you alright?"  
"Me, oh, yes. Better now. It's just...first my father. Then my mother. Now Leafpool. I know Bramblestar will be next, though...I don't know if I mind."  
"Alright, well, that's good. I hope I did a good job with patrols..."  
"You did well, though you're not quite ready to be deputy."  
"Oh, StarClan no. We all know that once you become leader, it's Lionblaze who deserves to, and, quite frankly, should be deputy."  
"I was thinking the same thing. Hey, I have a question for you, Cinderheart. We have so many cats, too many if you ask me. What should we do about it?"  
"Kill some apprentices. It's sick, I know, but it's our best hope. And also limit each she-cat to six kits. Or, for now, tell them no new kits until the number of cats goes down."  
"Yes, killing apprentices is sick, but we could arrange their deaths. On the way to Gatherings, shove a bunch of apprentices off the log without anyone seeing us do it, and they'll drown. I'll have to tell Jayfeather not to save them, but it could work. Or poision them."  
"Ok. Choose the apprentices you want to...pass on."  
"Ashpaw, Hollowpaw, Amberpaw, Graypaw, Flashpaw, Redpaw, Larchpaw, Wheatpaw, and Hailpaw. Also...this is more wrong, but Flamekit, Yellowkit, Frostykit, Gorsekit, and Reedkit. All the apprentices and kits I've chosen aren't good assets to the Clan, as they're either sickly, lazy, or have no muscle memory capability. Also, Whitefang, Brightflash, Sunspark, Shadowpelt, Mossear, Sheeppelt, Hazeltail, Daisy, Millie, Kinkfur, and Thistleneck need to go. They're either too dangerous, too lazy, or not as good as those I've left. I'd also like to get rid of Briarlight, but her death is too hard to fake. She'll make a good queen, a replacement for Daisy. And she can balance in her unusable legs so the kits can learn simple battle moves then their five and a half moons from her. All right, how to get rid of them..." Squirrelfight said, a troubled look on her face  
"Dogs. It's dangerous, I know, but if we can get dogs here, we can send all those cats out and let them die. It'll be a huge massacre, but it could work. We could strike a deal with a twoleg place dog pack. And the survivors, well, we can poision them. Kits included. And you're right, since Jayfeather gets Briarlight's prey most of the time, he would detect poision."  
"Wait! I have a better idea. I'll talk to the Clan once the dusk patrol gets back tonight, and I'll say that the Clan is getting too crowded. Any cats that want to leave should do so, back to the old forest. And we'll specifically ask Ashpaw, Hollowpaw, Amberpaw, Graypaw, Flashpaw, Redpaw, Larchpaw, Wheatpaw, Hailpaw, Whitefang, Brightflash, Sunspark, Shadowpelt, Mossear, Sheeppelt, Hazeltail, Daisy, Millie, Kinkfur, and Thistleneck to go. We'll say that we think they have the best chance of surviving. Sure, we'll lose other cats, but we'll ask that at least fourteen warriors, three apprentices, and both medicine cats stay. We'll still be the biggest Clan around, but we won't have the massive size we currently do, of tweleve kits, fifteen apprentices, one medicine cat apprentice, another in the making, a medicine cat, thirty five warriors, one a deputy, and a leader."  
"Ok. Well, it looks like your hunting patrol is about to leave. Go with them or tell them to go without you."  
"Hey, Dovewing! I need to sort some things out with Squirrelflight, lead the hunting patrol for me. I was thinking of going to the greenleaf twoleg place. It's risky, but we haven't hunted there in a while, so there's bound to be prey there." Cinderheart called down to the restless patrol. "And Lionblaze, stay here. Go get...Hazeltail and...Sunspark to go on the patrol. They're napping, so you'll have to wake them."  
"Ok." Lionblaze said and went over to the warrior's den.  
"Ok, Cinderheart. If it looks too risky, we'll go to the clearing. I'll make sure to scout ahead." Dovewing said.  
"Good! Lionblaze, come here. Dovewing, you should head out with the patrol." Cinderheart said. She turned back to Squirrelflight, who was telling Lionblaze what they had been discussing.  
"Well, I think it's the best way. But we shouldn't be discussing this here. If only we had a meeting place like the waterfall in StarClan. Now that's a secret meeting place. I suppose we could go to that hollow in the Sky Oak. It has a smallish passageway in the back that leads down into a huge area. Nobody will hear us, and we can discuss without interruption." Lionblaze said.  
"Great idea!" Cinderheart said, backing him up.  
"Well, I don't know. Bramblestar is still unconscious..." Squirrelflight said.  
"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze called to his brother who was examining Bramblestar. "How long till he wakes up?"  
"Not long. He...well...he lost a life a few moments ago, he's on his ninth. No more smacking him in the head. He'll wake up soon. A few minutes at most. Why?" Jayfeather asked, placing his paw on Bramblestar's chest.  
"Oh, just wondering." Lionblaze said, turning back to Cinderheart and Squirrelflight. "See? We can leave now."  
"Alright. Let's go." Squirrelflight said. The three pelted out of camp to the Sky Oak, where Hazelpaw was staring up at it with awe as her mentor, Foxleap, explained all about it.  
"This is the Sky Oak, Hazelpaw. The tallest tree in all of the Clans. If you ever climb to the top, you'll be able to see every Clan. It's where you'll be climbing today after we hunt. Oh, hello!" Foxleap said as Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart came up to the tree. "What brings you here?"  
"Um, we're going to have a private meeting about the Clan."  
"Where? In the tree?" Hazelpaw asked, a confused look on her face. "And how come Bramblestar isn't with you guys? And why did you hit him, Lionblaze? And why did you—"  
"Now, now, Hazelpaw. They're very important cats in the Clan, we should let them get to wherever they want to go." Foxleap chided gently.  
"No, it's ok. Cinderheart, go to the hollow and catch Lionblaze up. I'm going to answer Hazelpaw's questions. It's important that she know all about the Clan, especially if we go through with the plan." Squirrelflight said.  
"Ok." Cinderheart said.  
"Now, watch as Cinderheart climbs the tree. She's a great tree-climber." Foxleap said, pointing his nose at Cinderheart. She smiled and climbed the tree in a way that Hazelpaw could see. Lionblaze waited until Cinderheart was past the leaf-line before climbing. "Watch as Lionblaze goes up. He doesn't like climbing trees as much as most of the warriors, so watch his technique. You can use it, too." Foxleap said. Lionblaze gripped the tree with his front claws and then dug his back claws in before releasing his front claws and placing them higher and following with his hind legs by pushing up then digging his claws in, whereas Cinderheart had just gripped the tree and pushed up, let go and then dug her claws in again.  
"Now that you've seen two ways of climbing trees, which donyou think is better for you?" Squirrelflight asked Hazelpaw.  
"Um, Lionblaze's. I'm scared of climbing, so even though I'll be slower I'll be more in control. Eventually I'll be fast, or like Cinderheart." Hazelpaw said, intimidated by the deputy.  
"So what did you want to know earlier?"  
"Um, why are you guys meeting in a tree?"  
"Well, there is a hollow high up in the tree that can fit cats in it, and Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and I are going to meet in it so that we can talk without the Clan overhearing us. We want to decide on somethig before the Clan starts gossiping about our plans."  
"Well, what are you planning?"  
"We want to do something about the big size of the Clan. We're worried that the prey won't be enough to feed us all, especially in Leafbare."  
"Oh. Well, why isn't Bramblestar meeting with you guys?"  
"He's...he's lost a life. He's on his ninth life and he's recovering, and anyways, we don't trust him. Anything we decide will be carried out when I am leader."  
"Why?"  
"Well, have you met him?"  
"Yeah. At my apprentice ceremony."  
"He was mean, right? Snapping at you, growling at you, not letting the Clan really cheer for you? Well, he was my mate when he was only a warrior, and a deuty. But when the Dark Forest Battle happened, a piece of his Tigerstar's soul entered him. It made him like he is now. Before this happened, Bramblestar was really nice. Now, he's cruel and he would kill all of the apprentices if his dead brother, Hawkfrost, told him to. He would kill the warriors, or the queens, or the kits, or the elders, or the whole Clan if Hawkfrost suggested it."  
"Oh."  
"Well, chances are he won't get to name you. That's good, right? He'll name you something like Tornear, because your ear is torn. I would name you Hazelgaze, because your eyes are hazel."  
"Oh, really? That's gonna be my warrior name?"  
"Don't get too excited, it might be different. I haven't seen you in battle yet, though I heard that you fought valiantly when you did fight."  
"Oh, thanks. Um, how come there's a hollow big enough for cats in the tree? And how come you're meeting there and not in a secret place on the ground or in the abandoned Twoleg nest?"  
"I don't know why the hollow is there. Maybe the tree rotted away a little. But you know Oakpaw and Hollowpaw? The were born in there. Their mother insisted that she needed to stretch her legs in the forest, and Leafpool accompanied her just in cast the kits came. Well, Leafpool couldn't stop her from climbing the tree, but she began kitting in the tree. Leafpool found the hollow and dragged her into it, and that's where Oakkit and Hollowkit were born. Jayfeather decided to go into it, to see if he could grow any herbs in it, and he found out that there was a thin layer of the tree as a back wall, and he got help from Lionblaze to remove it. Now it's big enough to let ten full sized warriors into it comfortably. If we scrape two pawlengths more off the top of the hollow, which is a secret project your mentor Foxleap is working on with Lionblaze and Icecloud, then we can use the space for battle training in confined areas. It'll be a good tactic, there are lots of areas we could lure our enemies into that are confined like that, and if we knew how to fight in them we could easily gain the upper hand and defeat them. Now, I'l, answer any more questions later, Hazelpaw, but I really have to be going." Squirrelflight said, resting her muzzle on Hazelpaw's head before springing up the tree to the hollow. To get in, it was a tight squeeze, but once you were in, it was a good height, though a bit on the small side. You had to crouch down, and then squeeze through a tight space to a huge hollow deep withing the tree where Lionblaze and Cinderheart had just laid down to avoid the discomfort of crouching. Squirrelflight did the same.  
"There you are! We were beginning to wonder what was taking so long. Now, why were you talking to Hazelpaw for so long?"  
"She's one of the apprentices that I want to stay. She's hard-working, a good hunter, she fought well, and she pays attention to Foxleap. I want her, Nightpaw, Echopaw of course, and Oakpaw to stay. Every other cat is not as hard-working or loyal and their not as good at hunting and fighting. I also want Whitefang, Brightflash, Sunspark, Shadowpelt, Mossear, Sheeppelt, Hazeltail, Daisy, Millie, Kinkfur, and Thistleneck to go. They're getting lazy, and Thistleneck is dangerous.  
"And we'll make the excuse that we need a queen there, Daisy, and we need someone to lead them, Millie. And Millie is heartbroken now, anyway, ever since Graystripe left her. She doesn't even speak to her kits anymore. And Whitefang's going, he's her kin...kind of. Ivypool won't be happy that her son is leaving, but at least her daugter, Swiftbreeze, is here." Cinderheart said  
"You're right. So, how to announce this to the Clan?" Squirrelflit asked.  
"We can go back and during sharing tongues, we'll announce it." Lionblaze suggetsed.  
"Ok. Let's go check on Bramblestar."  
"Ahem, Squirrelflight? Can you stay back for a moment? Go on ahead, Cinderheart. We'll catch up."  
"O-ok. I'll go back to the Clan and take out Oakpaw for training, he was cleaning the elders' bedding and missed the border patrol."  
"Ok." Lionblaze said. As soon as she had gone, he turned to face Squirrelflight. "You need to let Bramblestar go. You already had kits with him, and now he's become a horrid beast. It started when he let Sandstorm die. And now, well, now you still back him up, and even if he's wrong, you stand by him as a mate. Let. Him. Go."  
"I can't. He's my mate. He helped raise you, don't forget. He helped when I wouldn't. Don't let him die alone."  
"He'll die before the next Gathering, I garuntee it. He's already planning to take the forest part of WindClan, and they won't give up without a fight. He won't take them without a fight because, to him, that signifies strength and power and that, to him, is the only way to win. If ShadowClan tries to take the clearing with scent markers, he'll fight them off and reclaim it, instead of just marking our border again and chasing off any patrol. And if WindClan tries to mark their border again after we've defeated them, then he'll fight them. That is his way, and that is why he will have the shortest nine lives, if you don't count his father. Stop agreeing to that! You're the deputy and his mate, you can stand up to him and disagree! You're the only one who can without being ripped to shreds!"  
"Technically speaking, you can't be ripped to shreds."  
"Oh, I could fight back and win, and I would rather you be leader than him. But, where would that get me? I'm a cat who can't be harmed in battle, and I'm going to fight a cat who's insane because of his father. What will I gain from killing him? Nothing, and I'll be just like he is now, killing and fighting for no reason. And when I was an apprentice, Tigerstar wounded me, when I was training there in the Dark Forest. Maybe it was because I didn't believe in my destiny anymore, or maybe it's because I can be wounded, but it's possible. And I let myself be beaten once by a ShadowClan cat. I'm not invincible, Squirrelflight, and he could always drown me or poision me."  
"But...he wouldn't. You're like a son to him."  
"No. I'm not. He denied me once he found out what had happened. He denied me, and he said that he didn't ever really love me. He just felt sorry that you weren't there for us. And I respected that he denied me, but I know he did love us. When he thought we were his kits. After that, we became monsters and abominations, not because we weren't his kits, but because we were Leafpool and Crowfeather's. He didn't even mourn for Hollyleaf. He mourned for every dead cat BUT her. And to think, he was the cat who let her pretend to be a warrior by clawing onto his back and battering his ears. He was the one who snuck her out of camp by letting her cling to his back while he puffed up his fur and told the guard to pretend to not see her. He's the one who let her into the leader's den and told Firestar to pretend not to notice her while they talked. And then he just...betrayed us like that. I'm not his son. I'd claim Crowfeather faster than him."  
"No! You wouldn't! Bramblestar claimed you as his son, raised you."  
"At least Crowfeather still claims me! Just tell Bramblestar to go and kill himself. He'll listen to you."  
"And what will Mistyfur, Mossear, and Stoneheart (A/N: Squirrelflight's kits) think when I tell their father that? What will they think of me then?"  
"If they disagree with you, then they have bigger issues. You know, he doesn't even claim them as his true kits. He says that they're kittypet kits. Because of Firestar."  
"I know."  
"Then DO something! For StarClan's sake, I'll kill the stupid mange-pelt myself!"  
"No. You will NOT harm him." Squirrelflight growled, her fur spiking.  
"I will not fight you."  
"You will have to if you wish to harm him!" She hissed.  
"Or...I could just leave and do it now." Lionblaze said before leaping through the tunnel to the hollow and squeezing out of the tree. He bounded down the tree and pelted to camp, Squirrelflight hot on his heels. Cinderheart jumped to the side as the two almost crashed into her.  
"Lionblaze, you can't!"  
"I can, and I will! You can thank me later!" Lionblaze howled. He pelted through the den enterance and to Bramblestar, leaving Squirrelflight in tears at the enterance.. "Bramblestar! We have scores to settle." Lionblaze growled.  
"Do we?" Bramblestar hissed. "Yes, I do believe we do, half-Clan kittypet!"  
"Father!" Mistyfur hissed. "Stop that! He was once your son!"  
"He was never my son, kittypet. Just as you are not my daughter! I will not claim a kittypet!" Mistfur's eyes lit up with anger.  
"What will you do to him, Lionblaze?" She asked.  
"Kill him. He deserves to die, the stupid mange-pelt." Lionblaze spat. "I would rather that your mother become leader than have Tigerstar lead this Clan. Our grandfather died trying to save the Clan from this, and I will finish the job. I will not let him drive this Clan to its doom, a bloody path he has steered us onto already."  
"Let me help." She said, a cold realization in her eyes.  
"And me." Stoneheart said.  
"NO!" Squirrelflight and Mossear called out. "He is my father. I say let him live." Mossear said.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather to vote!" Lionblaze called. "And Jayfeather, gather enough stones for everyone."  
"Lionblaze, no. I will not let the Clan vote on the life of our leader."  
"Then I will just kill him." Lionblaze said. He unsheathed his claws and swiped Bramblestar's throat before anyone could act.

A/N: wow, I'm a very cruel person *cackles evilly*! I'd like to let you know that I PURPOSEFULLY left you at a cliffie. This is the middle of a paragraph, and the next chapter is already writren! And edited, as well. :D I'm debating whether or not to post it this morning. Oh, and it's 4:58 AM here, that's how dedicated I am! ;) so...yeah. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT WOULD MEAN SO SO SO SO MUCH TO ME! byeskies!


	15. The old forest again!

A/N: Ok, I'll have you know that the last chapter was 4,811 words. Just wanted to point that out. So, yeah, this chapter is gonna be pretty confusing but it is an important chapter, you need to understand stuff that will come later. Um, yeah. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent (or Warriors but thats in the description)

Mistyfur nodded to him, as did most if the Clan including Jayfeather. Only Squirrelflight and Mossear stood horrified. "Squirrelstar, you need to pick a deputy." Lionblaze said. purposefully  
"Lionblaze!" and, "Pick Lionblaze!" The Clan cheered.  
"No! I will not reward murder."  
"Squirrelfl—Squirrelstar, he deserves it." Mossear said sullenly. "Though I have half a mind to ask you to exlie him, I suppose he did the right thing. Father was messed up in the mind, because of his father."  
"Ok, Mossear. Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. But I don't want to live at the lake anymore. I want to leave."  
"Ah, yes. Good. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and I were just discussing this. I think that we should send cats to the lake territories. I recieved a dream from StarClan last night, and I had not had the chance to share it yet. I saw the forest. In my dreams, with warriors that I knew, warriors that died before the Great Journey and elders that are starving because they wanted to stay behind. I'm sending cats to go help them and to live there for the rest of their lives. To create another Clan...whatever you choose to name it. And you will find the leader amongst the group when you need one. The leader will ultimately decide the fate of this new Clan. The cats I've selected to go are Ashpaw, Hollowpaw, Amberpaw, Graypaw, Flashpaw, Redpaw, Larchpaw, Wheatpaw, Hailpaw, Whitefang, Brightflash, Sunspark, Shadowpelt, Mossear, Sheeppelt, Hazeltail, Daisy, Millie, Kinkfur, and Thistleneck. Any other cat can choose to go with them, but I need 14 warriors, 3 apprentices, the Medicine Cat apprentice, and the Medicine Cat to stay."  
"I can't go! I'm a queen! And my kits are here, I can't leave them!" Daisy shrieked.  
"Daisy, they'll need a good, reliable queen when they get there. You're the best, along with Briarlight. And Briarlight won't be able to make it, you know. It's just not possible for her. Jayfeather needs to inspect her daily, and she can...well, let's not dwell on Briarlight. Hazeltail is going, so you'll be fine. She can comfort you, as only a daughter can do."  
"Ok. I'll go!" Daisy said.  
"And why must I go?" Millie asked.  
"Millie, you are a wonderful queen, but your destiny lies with the warriors. Besides, you have traveled the path the most recently other than...Graystripe. And, well, I think that perhaps you'd be better off in the forest than Graystripe. I tried to choose warriors who didn't know the forest as their home."  
"Alright. I will lead the group to the forest."  
"And me? Why am I going?" Mossear asked. "I am your daughter."  
"Just because you are my daughter means nothing. And anyways, you said that you wanted to leave."  
"And how come I have to go without my mentor?" Ashpaw asked.  
"Because. There is nothing that seems to drive you to do your best here. Perhaps the forest or the journey there will drive you."  
"Oh. Well, can I have my warrior name first?"  
"Have you completed six months of training? Or at least four, with an incredible warrior-like feat?"  
"No. But I am leaving, and nobody can give me my name."  
"The leader will. And the same goes for all of the apprentices."  
"I don't want to go. I'm expecting kits, and I don't want to make this journey lumbering along slowing the whole group down! And I will not go without Kindleflame!"  
"Then you both will stay. But Lightningtail, Grasspelt, Robinwing, Waterfoot, Rockypelt, and Runningbreeze should go."  
"Ok!" The warriors called and stood over to one side of the clearing. All of the other cats who were going joined the group.  
"Now...Dustpelt. I know at seeing your old home worse than it was may come as a shocking dissapointment, but do you want to go?"  
"Yes. But I have an odd request. Can we dig up Ferncloud and burn her, then I can wrap her ashes up and lay them in the old forest."  
"Oh, Dustpelt. No, I'm sorry. You'll have to leave Ferncloud here. But, um, Jayfeather can ask her if she'll walk back to the old forest. And she will watch over you."  
"Ok. Jayfeather, will you?"  
"Yes. I will ask her, and perhaps she can walk the earth as the StarClan warriros did all those moons ago with you."  
"How come he gets Ferncloud? Why can't she stay here with us, her kits and other kin?" Birchfall asked.  
"It is up to her, really. And Dustpelt is her uncle, as well as her mate. She may choose to go with him. Jayfeather, try to contact StarClan now. The group must leave before dusk or they will have to leave tomorrow." Squirrelstar said. "I won't ask you to walk through the night, but if you do...please don't go up the mountain. Wait until dawn, ok?"  
"Why?" Millie asked. "When Graystripe and I crossed, we walked through the night. And when we came off the mountain, it was moonhigh, I believe."  
"Yeah. It was." Graystripe said.  
"There are a lot of cats going. When it is just a few cats, you don't need to worry about hawks or eagles. But when there is a group that is fairly large...it is a bad idea to go up the mountain at night, where you can't see as clearly. Cats have night vision, but it's just not as clear as daylight vision. Hawks and eagles are quiet fliers, as well as snowy owls. And all those birds are mostly night-time hunters. You'll not be able to hear them, and they'll pick you off like mice." Squirrelstar said. "Even four cats were enough for them to consider as a meal, so can you imagine a group of twenty five? Only travel from dawn to dusk, rest in sheltered spots at night, and always have a guaurd awake. When you get to the Tribe, stay there only for a night and a day at most. Then leave, and head down the mountain as fast as you can. Sheltered spots are rare on the way down to the forest. If you see one, stay there as long as it is well after sunhigh. Once you get to the forest, send some cats to hunt and others to find the elders. Start a Clan doing whatever you like. Whether it's TreeClan in the trees, or SwimmingClan in the water, or RunningClan on the moors, or MarshClan in the marshes, become a Clan. Let cats break off to make other Clans. Make a Warrior Code. Make and mark your borders. Select deputies. Recieve nine lives at the Moonstone. Stay away from Twolegs and their homes. Fight battles to defend your Clans. Keep kittypets away, or let them into your Clan if you think that they'll be useful."  
"Ok. We know. Millie, lead the way. I'll catch up, promise. No running, keep the apprentices in the center, keep the most experienced warriors on the outside. You stay in the front." Dustpelt said. "I have to hear from Jayfeather first."  
"Ok. I'll lead the group ahead, and we'll find a camp near the base of the mountain." Millie said, piffing up and beaming with pride. She organized the group and led the way out of the camp and towards the mountains.  
"Dustpelt?" Jayfeather called from the Medicine Cat den. "Ferncloud is going to go with you, but she will walk back and forth, so she won't always be there. She'll be coming from StarClan right after she gets Bluestar to stop trying to prevent her from going." As soon as he finished speaking, Ferncloud came bounding down from the sky.  
"FERNCLOUD!" Dustpelt yowled excitedly. He bounded to her and wrapped himself around her. "Oh, Ferncloud, I've missed you so much. We all have, especially me and Daisy."  
"Where is Daisy?"  
"Oh, going to the old forest. That's where we're going. Jayfeather told you, right?"  
"Yes, but I didn't think Daisy would go. You, yes, because you've always wanted to go back, but Daisy?"  
"As a queen. Millie needs to lead the journey and she'll probably become a leader, and Daisy is going to take care of the kits. Briarlight is doing great as a queen here, so Daisy is going. I mean, Briarlight couldn't go, so.."  
"Oh, well, what are we waiting for?"  
"Mother?" Birchfall asked, walking up to her. Dovewing and Ivypool behind him.  
"Oh, Birchfall. Hello. I'll be back again, I'm going back and forth. You'll see me then. Hello Dovewing and Ivypool." Ferncloud said. She nodded to Squirrelstar. "Squirrelflight. Hello!"  
"Ah, hello! I've missed you, you were a queen when I was a kit and you did a wonderful job. The Lilykit and Seedkit sure missed you when you died, but I'm sure you took great care of them in StarClan when they caught that awful fever and died. I'm going to the moonpool tonight! I won't be Squirrelflight for much longer, and the Clan is calling me Squirrelstar already."  
"You are their leader, they should call you Squirelstar. Well, I'm just glad that brute isn't going to lead this Clan anymore. How did we miss his death? He wasn't supposed to die yet. Doubt he'll be in StarClan, but I'll keep watch for him..."  
"He won't be there. He's evil. Lionblaze killed him because he threatened Cinderheart and he would rather have me lead than him. And he's deputy now."  
"Good choice. A fierce and loyal warrior who cares more for his Clanmates than for himself, so it's good he can't be hurt. He's more powerful than StarClan, as one of the four, and understands the way of StarClan, the Tribe of Rushing Water, and each of the four Clans. That will help when you must choose to fight or talk it out, who to go to for help, and who to make an alliance with, even if it's only temporary. You're not afraid of a fight, but you would rather negotiate with words than claws. Lionblaze will fight, but he's also diplomatic. You two have different strengths, which makes you a good team, and when you work together you're almost and good leaders for ThunderClan. Well, I'd love to chat dear, but Millie is waiting. I'll visit you in your dreams tonight. Goodbye, ThunderClan! I will see you again soon!" Ferncloud said, and dashed out of the enterance with Dustpelt at her heels. The two caught up with Millie and found a place to rest for the night.  
Along the way to the old forest, Robinwing, Waterfoot, and Redpaw died. The rest of the cats arrived hungry and cold, but excited.  
"Alright. This...this is as far as I can lead." Millie announced on e the group had reached the edge of twoleg place.  
"I'll lead. We should all stay in the forest right over there, since that was ThunderClan's forest. Now...we can all split up. Does any cat want to go to ShadowClan's old forest?"  
"I do." Lightningpelt said. "I've always loved the marshy feel, ever since I was an apprentice and got to walk throug one."  
"I'll go with him!" Flashpaw said.  
"And me." Grasspelt added.  
"Ok. Any others?" Dustpelt asked. Nobody responded. "Alright. Does any cat want to go to RiverClan's old territory?"  
"I do!" Ashpaw said.  
"And us!" Amberpaw and Hollowpaw said.  
"Count me in!" Whitefang said.  
"Good! Any other cat?" Nobody responded. "And WindClan's old territory?"  
"Me." Runningbreeze said.  
"Us." Sheeppelt and her apprentice Wheatpaw said.  
"Good. Any others?" No cat responded. "Alright. But...Mossear, go to RiverClan. Shadowpelt, go to ShadowClan. You'll be good there, and this way it's an almost equal balance."  
"Actually...I wanna go to WindClan." Graypaw said.  
"But you're not even fast." Runningbreeze said. "You're better suited for forest life."  
"You've never seen me run!" Graypaw growled. The two were brothers, but Runningbreeze had chased a dog off single-pawed, earning his warrior name first. "I'll bet I'm faster than you!"  
"Then why did Brightheart name me Runningkit and you Graykit?"  
"Because your nose kept running."  
"You stupid mange-pelt! That is not the reason! It's because my legs kept moving, like I was running. And I'm fast, I chased that dog off, remember?"  
"Of course I do! But if I had been there, I would've been faster than you!" Graypaw snarled. "Squirrelstar said that we could choose where we wanted to go! I choose the moor!" Graypaw said. "I can go, right, Dustpelt?"  
"Yes. Runningbreeze, if your brother isn't fast enough, being him back. Actually...no. Here's what we'll do. We'll have a test. If you want to be part of RiverClan, you have to catch fish. ShadowClan must catch prey at night. WindClan must catch rabbits. ThunderClan must catch a mouse and a bird. If you can't do any of these things, you'll go with your mentor, or, if your mentor isn't here, you'll stay with ThunderClan."  
"Yes. I like it." Millie said.  
"But I wanna stay here!" Daisy said. "In the forest."  
"Alright. But you'll have to become a 'paw because we need all the cats to do work."  
"Oh, but...Squirrelstar said that I was here to be a queen, not to be a warrior."  
"And is Squirrelstar here now? No, she's not. We're not part of ThunderClan anymore, and she's not our leader anymore. We're new Clans. We make the rules. We mark the borders. We make the Clans. We hunt the prey. We decide how things work around here. We will lead the new Clans ourselves! We're not guided by StarClan anymore. The only one who watches over us is Ferncloud. We'll make our own StarClan, eventually. We'll be the first to start it!"  
"Dustpelt, you know the history of the Clans. All the cats fought in a huge battle, it was a bloody massacre. All of the dead cats stayed in the clearing, looking over the cats. They told them what needed to happen. And then, up from the bodies of cats rose Shadow, Wind, Thunder, and River. They led the Clans. But with just you few cats, how will you make StarClan?"  
"It is still here, is it not? The original hunting grounds of StarClan."  
"No. It withered and died, and became the new Dark Forest. All that is left here is the old Dark Forest. You'll have to create a new StarClan, or visit the moonstone and ask your own warrior ancestors to make the journey back here, to the forest, and to create a new StarClan." Ferncloud said.  
As Ferncloud finished speaking, an old, haggard cat stumbled into the clearing.  
"Get off of our land or I'll fight you!" The shaggy tom growled.  
"Um, sorry, but we're here to stay. Say...who are you?" Dustpelt asked  
"I'm Mudstar. I was a medicine cat, in my former life. I was here when there were Clan cats, but they left on the Great Journey to a place where the sun falls. I was reborn to lead these cats, but with no kits born we'll soon die."  
"Were you, perhaps, Mudfur in your past life?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"I'm Dustpelt. I was here many moons ago, as a warrior of ThunderClan."  
"H...how do you know about the Clans? Is this some kind of hallucination?"  
"No, Mudstar. Um...do you remember Firestar?"  
"Well of course. He was just as good as Crookedstar was!"  
"Well, he died, and his deputy, Brambleclaw, became leader. He only lived five moons as a leader. Firestar's daughter, Squirrelflight, is now leader of Thunderlan, she's known as Squirrelstar now. And Squirrelstar sent is here, to save you guys. ThunderClan was also over-populated and this was the best way to depopulate the Clan. Now, I swear on StarClan that we won't hurt you, or your Clan, and we just want to help. Is that ok?"  
"Fine...fine. You'd better split up into Clans. TreeClan stays up in the trees, no matter what. MistClan stays by every river, and they never leave the banks even in a flood. RunningClan goes everywhere, catching whatever prey they can, but never more than they need, and they sleep in the moors. SwampClan stays in the swamps and by the muddy creeks, and they never leave. Choose now, and choose wisely. You only have one shot."  
"We kinda divided up into ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan already."  
"Good. I'm leader of RunningClan, so any cats who wanted to be part of WindClan come with me." Runningbreeze, Sheeppelt, Wheatpaw, and Graypaw stepped forward. "So many, this is good. RunningClan needs more cats. You three, are you apprentices?" Mudstar asked Runningbreeze, Graypaw, and Wheatpaw.  
"They are. I'm a warrior." Swiftbreeze said, his head held high.  
"Did you complete all of your training?"  
"Well...no. I was made a warrior early because I chased a dog off single-pawed. But I would have been made a warrior in one moon. That's also when my brother, Graypaw would have been made a warrior." Swiftbreeze said, motioning to Graypaw.  
"I see. Well...this is fine I suppose. Around here, we do things differently. You grow up in the Clan you were born in, but when you're ready for your apprentice name, which only happens on the full moon, you choose which Clan you want to join. And it can be different than the one you grew up in. You take a test on that full moon, and the test-overlooker tells you what Clan you would be best in. You can choose whatever Clan you want, but the test helps you decide. When you decide which Clan you want to join, you are trained. This is called initation, and apprentices are initiates. If you do not pass every test we give you, you must live as a loner, kittypet, or in BuildingClan. BuildingClan lives on top of the building that is in the old Fourtrees, and you can never leave."  
"That's...cruel." Millie said.  
"Well, we can't have useless cats. Only the strongest can survive. Each Clan has different tests. RunningClan tests your speed, agility, and ability to catch prey. I don't know what the other Clans give for tests. But I do know that in RunningClan, most cats don't make it past initation, the same goes for TreeClan. MistClan and SwampClan rarely ever have more than one initiate make it." Mudstar said.  
"Um, Mudstar, why can't we just take tests and choose a Clan tonight? It's the full moon. We'll all be apprentices again, but warriors will keep their warrior name no matter what." Dustpelt said  
"Ah, again we differ here. You are given a name at birth, yours would have been Dust. If you became leader and were in TreeClan, you would've been Dust as a kit, Dust as an apprentice, Dustpelt as a warrior, Dusttree as a warrior, and Duststar as leader. If you weren't leader, an an elder, you'd become Treedust. If a cat was Lily, they's be Lily, Lily, Lilypelt, Lilytree, Lilystar, and Treelily. All cats must take only the first part of their names in order to belong."  
"Oh." Dustpelt said. "We, um, have cats who were loners but became warriors, Millie and Daisy, and they wish to stay Daisy and Millie. Can they?"  
"No." Mudstar said. He looked up to the sky. The sun was going down. "Come with me. We will go to Fourtrees. The full moon is the time when we see BuildingClan, and leave the places where we live, the only time TreeClan leaves the trees, RunningClan leaves the ground, MistClan leaves the banks, and SwampCan leaves the swamp. Now, hurry up. All of you." Mudstar said. All of the cats got to the giant building (A/N: it's a hotel) and climbed up the trees beside it to get to the top. By the time they got there, the meeting was about to begin. Mudstar went over to the area where the leaders were.  
"Mudstar, glad to finally see you. I thought Lilyrunning would have to perform your duties. And who are these cats you bring with you?"  
"Cats who belong to the cats that left us long ago, who have come here to be part of our Clans. Fresh blood will be good for each of the four Clans, so don't even get upset with me, Froststar. And leave Lilyrunning out of this, Kelpmist has had to do your duty many times."  
Froststar hissed. "Well, I have news. The water that normally starts to get cold this time of year, with leaf-fall half way through, is already frozen. TreeClan, you get your water from the rain so this isn't an issue for you, but for RunningClan and SwampClan, you get you water from the stream or creeks that come off of them. SwampClan, we're keeping the Swamp Creek open where it meets the Mist River just as we do on leafbare. RunningClan, you can try to break the water with your hind paws or you can come to our camp on the Mist River. We're now by the gorge." Froststar said, then nodded and stepped back.  
A big tom stepped forward and spoke. "For those new here, I'm Bigstar. I lead SwampClan. We have news also. The swamp creeks are still warm, because of the warm grasses next to them. They won't stay unfrozen for long, but RunningClan can come to the creeks if they want." He then nodded and stepped back.  
A she-cat stepped forward. "For all those new here, I'm Redtree. My leader, Morningstar, is sick and in the Home Tree. For those not aware, that's right there." She said, pointing her tail to the last standing Fourtree, about fifty meters away. "We have found a new herb tree—a willow tree—off the banks of the Deer River. It has plenty of catmint in it, enough to keep us all supplied throughout leaf-fall, leafbare, and a little of new-leaf. Along with the other three catmint herb trees, we'll all be supplied as long a the plants stay unharmed." She said, then nodded and stepped back.  
Mudstar stepped forward. "For those who are new here, I'm Mudstar, leader of RunningClan. The only news I have is that there are cats here who were part of the ones who left long ago. They are going to participate in the tests, does anyone object?"  
"Me." Froststar snarled. "They are not Clan cats, not our Clans anyway."  
"I also object. How do we know that we can trust them?" Bigstar asked. "They may have won you over, but I don't trust them yet."  
"Then they will participate as cats from RunningClan. It is settled, as long as Lilyrunning and Quailheart don't object. They are my deputy and head-warrior." Mudstar said.  
"I am fine with it." Quailheart said.  
"Me too." Lilyrunning said.  
"Then they are cats of RunningClan, and will participate in the tests tonight." Mudstar said, then nodded and moved back.  
All of the cats who would participate in the tests stepped forward. The ThunderClan cats quickly followed. They followed a group of tweleve warriors—volunteers who oversaw the test. They went into a window just below the roof to take the test.  
The test was taken individually, with a cat asking the soon-to-be initiates. The questions were scenarios, each scenario ruling out a Clan until one was decided on. Then the next scenario would do the same thing. There were five scenarios, and the Clan with the most number of scenarios resulting in it was the Clan you would belong in.  
All of the ThunderClan cats then decided, and came up with the same results as the Clan they had chosen earlier.  
A/N: Ok, so the end seemed a bit..odd. Yes, I know. You won't get it yet. But it will be important, in a while. Oh, and I based it off of Divergent. I don't own Divergent. Please review! Byeskies!


End file.
